Morals
by Retrobution
Summary: "After a few days of travelling, I saw a white light- as if 'twas my time to leave... And then somehow, I ended up in this apartment building..." Upon seeing the only door without Christmas decorations, Zoe breaks into Percy's apartment, and being the Good Guy Greg person he is, lets her stay... Until that one day... AU
1. A Rich Girl Breaks into my Apartment

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olymp** **ians**

Prologue

When I woke up before the alarm, I nearly broke into tears of manliness. It was five o'clock in the morning and I did not appreciate being woken up by my own mind.

Internally cursing myself, I got up, grumbling, and was on my way to the kitchen- awaiting my usual breakfast of food and sitting alongside an empty chair which usually consisted of my mom... But of course, with my life, one of my only life joys I had just _had_ to be taken away from me because there was this man who killed her and...

There was a girl sitting there, right where mom used to sit. Shaking myself out of my daze, I cautiously uncapped Riptide before making my way to the dining hall.

As I was about to place the sword under her neck and demand what was going on, she turned around quickly, a card in her hands.

"T'does not do thee well, Perseus," she said briskly. "To be a murderer."

"How...?" Usually I would've done something by now, but the girl just looked so... Depressed.

She waved my driver's license in the air half-heartedly. "'Tis this, identity card. But I do not see why thine people have names. Thou art a boy. But nonetheless, I do not wish thou harm, Perseus."

"Why are you in my apartment?" I raged, pointedly ignoring her confusing statement. "And how did you even get in?"

The girl scoffed, looking around. "Thou call this a place of living? In my place, we had the very best..." Her eyes glanced at mine, as if she didn't want to reveal anymore. "And as for getting in, thy lock was easy to break!"

A fifteenth (or was it sixteenth?) century rich girl who knew how to break into houses. Great.

"What do you want from me?" I asked tiredly, and I lowered the sword. "Why my house? Why not... Why not go to an actual mansion that is of your satisfaction, your highness?"

It was meant to be sarcasm but she seemed to take it seriously. Her eyes flitted around nervously. "Thou does not welcome guests?" She asked briskly.

"Hey!" I protested, and I couldn't help some sort of anger building up. "Breaking in, yeah, I don't exactly appreciate people coming in unexpectedly!"

"Is it not normal?" She questioned.

I threw my hands up in the air- exasperated. "Have you been living under a rock?" Then I remembered that where she came from, there were places much 'better!' than this. "Never mind."

"For thy information." She sniffed. "I have been living in a place that is not hither."

"Well, obviously. What do you want?"

She lowered her head as if she was shameful. "I did not know where to go. So I went to the first place where thither was a door and sat down on this chair."

"There are tons of doors!"

"Nay thither were not!" She defended, glaring at me. "The things thou consider doors are not doors! They have things on them!"

I realized that what she was talking about were something called Christmas decorations and explained it to her.

"But what is Christmas?" She questioned after my explanation.

"Okay, that's it," I concluded, before carefully tugging her arm and leading her towards the door.

She flinched and nudged me harshly in the ribs. I 'oofed' and lost my breath for a second, while she sat down in the chair again.

"I am not leaving," she declared and stubbornly crossed her arms. "I will stay hither until... Until the time is right."

I could've called the cops (even though it was unlikely that she knew what the police were) or kicked her out.

But I didn't.

Instead, I capped Riptide, and walked back to my bedroom but not before asking the most obvious question. "What's your name?"

She took some time to reply. As if figuring out if I was trustworthy or not. "Zoë Nightshade!" She called out.

She could've been a lonely monster who didn't know what Christmas was, and I was probably being an idiot for trusting her, but the only thought running through my tired brain was that, at least her name was normal.

* * *

Unfortunately, by the time I went back to bed without any food, I only managed to get two hours of sleep before the alarm shrilled and shrieked and my eardrums were starting to lose their job. I hurriedly crashed my fist on the thing, and it started to break. Fantastic.

As I got ready, I wondered if Zoë was still in my apartment before snorting.

And the answer was waiting for me as I opened the door while rubbing my eyes blearily from not getting enough sleep. I was just about to set forth to the kitchen when I saw Zoë staring at me behind the door.

"Art thou curious yet?" She asked me out of the blue, surprising me. "I have heard that thine people like to play games, so, I..."

"Gods, Zoë!" I yelped, before glaring. "I don't know how they do things in your place but here, we don't hang around people's doors the whole night unless you're a murderer!"

"Oh yes," Zoë shuffled around a bit. "About that..."

I gaped, and probably resembled the Great White Shark as it opened it's mouth for innocent, wee little dolphins. "No."

"Yes." It was Zoë who glared this time. "I do not see what is so bad about that."

"It's... It's murder!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in the air for effect.

"And? What is thine point?"

I realized the m word wasn't really going to do much good against this enigma. "It's wrong, Zoë! And that's it, you've stayed overnight, but I am not holding a murderer in my apartment!"

She glared at me fiercely, but I wouldn't budge. No one could beat my mom's glare. "And wherefore is that, Perseus?"

"Percy," I blurted out, out of habit. When she lost her glare to look at me questioningly, I repeated, "It's, Percy."

"Thou have a perfectly good name," Zoë stated as if she was the queen of names. "Wherefore not use it?"

I winced, remembering. "Well, first of all, it's a mouthful. And second, my mom named me that, yet even she says 'Percy.' But she's dead-"

"Honor thine mother, boy."

I could tell the name Perseus was going to stick around for some time. However, I really hoped that she wasn't.

"Please," I moaned, pointing to the door. "Get out."

"Nay. I told thou-"

"Yes, but I'm not going to hold a murderer in my house. I could go to jail for that!" But really, to be honest, after killing monsters and more, I wasn't really that surprised.

She seemed to ignore me and started talking. "He was an extremely vile male- and managed to make me get banished from my own lands- even though I had helped him in his quest for something. But I was a fool! A naïve fool! He had tricked me, and left me for the dragons! So I... So I set the dragon on him."

Dragons. Well, when you've got centaurs and Greek Gods lazing around, a thing such as dragons didn't really surprise me anymore. So I merely raised an eyebrow.

"A vile male..." I mused, before staring at her. I remembered the hunters of Artemis. "And yet, you don't mind staying here..."

"I have learned to appreciate what I have," Zoë concluded.

Well, at least she had an open mind. "I suppose..." I sighed. "I suppose I can let you stay here."

To tell the truth, I kind of expected a hug, but it never came.

"I was going to stay hither anyways, boy," she said haughtily. I was taken aback by her rudeness, but she hastily continued, as if seeing my incredulous expression made her rethink her actions. "I thank thou."

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, starting to make breakfast. "You hungry?"

I sensed a nod, before making four eggs and sizzling some bacon. All blue.

When I served it on a plate and gave it to her, I saw that her obsidian eyes were staring at it warily. And I sensed the question that was soon going to follow.

"It's blue because my mom and my stepfather had an argument over blue food. So then my mom proceeded to make the food blue," I explained.

"Actually, I was going to ask thou what this is," Zoë said flatly.

"Oh." was all I said, before trying to explain to her what an egg was and what bacon was. "This," I said, pointing to the egg. "Is an egg, which comes from a chicken. And that is bacon, made from a pig."

"Animals?" Zoë asked.

I felt stupid, right there and then, because I never considered the fact that she might have been a vegetarian. So I finally asked the questioned. "Are you vegetarian?"

Thankfully, she understood. "Nay, silly boy." And proceeded to eat everything on the plate.

Man, she could eat. I always hear Annabeth or some other girl chastising boys and their appetite, but they had obviously never met this girl.

I thought it was the perfect opportunity to pry. "Since you're always commenting on my crappy living standards, where did you come from then?"

"Not from here," she responded.

I stared at her, actually stared at her, and for the first time that she came, I inspected how she looked. Obsidian eyes. A regal looking braid that held black hair. But no green tinges on the face. No three eyes. No space helmet.

"So..." I guessed. "You from another planet?"

"Nay," she replied, staring at me funny, but still taking carnivorous bites from her food. "I come from Earth. Just not from here."

"So you're a... Mortal?"

She looked at me disapprovingly. "Nay."

"A... Demigod?"

She gripped her fork and pointed it in my direction, although from her eyes, I could tell it held humor. "Nay, thee silly boy."

I simply grinned. "So... Tell me about where you come from? The fifteenth century maybe?"

Out of all the ways she could have revenge, I never expected her to drink the water before spitting it in my face. The shock factor was why I didn't dry myself off, and I let the water drip down my face. She harrumphed before letting the cutlery clatter on her empty plate.

Breakfast was over, but we still talked after that.

"I come from a place where only six other people other than myself live," she explained forlornly. "'Tis a very beautiful place, boy. Full of nature, and peace, and glory. We had our very own dragon protector as well- guarding the tree which spawned dozens of golden apples which would make one immortal forever. Except, I realize now that the place where I have lived- it was very isolated, away from any other place on Earth.

'Twas a time of peace back then. But that was until he came- the knight in dirty armor and an arrogant smirk on his face. He claimed he needed one of the golden apples for his quest, but secretly asked for my help- even though it was his quest.

So I foolishly helped him, calming the dragon so that the male could get past it and pluck one of the apples for himself. When he lodged with us overnight, my sisters found out about my doing and they kicked me out, saying that I had shamed their family.

The next day, when the male was starting to leave, I pleaded with him for I to go with him.

But he rejected me and left me without a home and a burning shame. After a few days of travelling, I saw a white light- as if 'twas my time to leave... And then somehow, I ended up in this apartment building and I stumbled my way across the building trying to find a door. And that is where I met thou."

I finished the last of my bacon, and while I crunched on the crispiness, I thought about her words. I wondered if the Fates or any 'Great Being' had anything to do with it- landing her in this apartment building, and I- the only one without Christmas decorations (partly because I was broke, and partly because I was Greek) was the one she had chosen.

"So this male," I started, but I could feel venom creeping in my tone when I said male. "He rejected you in his adventures?"

She nodded. "That is what I have said."

"So come with me to Camp," I offered, not really thinking at that time.

"A- a Camp?" She sputtered.

"Yeah," I said, grinning. "My second home, pretty much. But before that, I'll take you out to explore alright? I just hope you don't get culture shock..."

Hesitantly, she said the golden words that would change everything. "Alright, Perseus."

I grinned, and started to lead her out the building and into the world she had never been in before.

 **A/N: This is an AU, so there might/will be some plotholes, and if there are I'll try to clear it up.** **Thanks for reading!**


	2. I Get Robbed by a Clothing Store

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Biz Markie**

Chapter 1

I showed her Central Park first- seeing how she was complaining about not seeing any nature in this place. I led her though the gardens, and through the forest until we finally ended up on a bench.

"You like?" I asked, sounding like a caveman.

Zoë shrugged, although a smile was on her face. "'Tis alright."

"Just wait till you see Camp," I told her excitedly, before standing up. "Here, let me show some other places. Something that isn't nature."

Here, she frowned, though allowed herself to be led through the city life of New York. I showed her heritage buildings and shopping malls- monuments and statues, until I finally stopped at the Empire State Building.

"This," I told her. "Is where the Greek Gods live."

She raised an eyebrow. "Art thou serious?"

I nodded, and she frowned slightly as she got lost in her thoughts.

"And Artemis?" She questioned.

"Yes, her too," I answered, only slightly curious, but thinking nothing of it in that time. "Olympus is all the way up on the six hundredth floor."

Sceptically, she looked all the way up. "I do not think there is a six hundredth floor, boy."

"One day, Zoë... One day, you might get to see Olympus."

She turned to face me. "Hast thou?"

"Oh, yes. They were planning to kill me on those occasions," I told her with a grin as if the thought of death didn't frighten me. "But never mind that, let's get you some real food before we go to Camp. It's an awesome place and all but their health regulations are really strict..."

Despite her rosy cheeks and her pale skin shivering from the cold, I treated her to ice cream. I felt kind of stupid as I brought two cones, because the ice cream lady was staring at me disapprovingly.

"Can't you see she's cold?" The lady tsked, but handed over the cones anyway.

We sat down, while I solemnly told her. "This is-"

"Ice cream," she breathed out before taking the ice cream away from me and devouring it.

I stared at the lady and gave her an expression of triumph. Even though she shook her head, I swear I could see amusement in her eyes.

"Come on, one last thing before we go back home," I said.

She was shivering even more now, but since I didn't bring a jacket, I couldn't offer her anything. She nodded, her teeth chattering too much to say anything. Grinning, I led her to the nearest fast food joint and brought her a burger and some fries, and of course, a milkshake.

She looked at it for a moment before looking at me wearily. "Dost thou always eat this much?"

I shrugged, and me eating the burger was the answer to the question. She picked at the fries first, eating it carefully before experimenting with the ketchup.

"Tell me about this Camp," she said. Deciding she liked the fries, she ate the burger, and with a few chomps, she finished quarter of it pretty quick.

"It's actually a camp for demigods," I told her quietly, leaning in closer and beckoning- she did the same. "But it's a really awesome place. You learn all types of skills you usually wouldn't learn in school such as sword fighting and climbing the lava wall and kayaking and..." I stopped because she was staring at me intently. "What?"

"I am not a demigod," she replied.

I could have face palmed myself, wince at the pain, and then do it all over again six times. How could I have been so stupid? Of course she wasn't a demigod, she was...

"So how do you classify yourself?" I questioned.

"Thou art very nosy, art thou not?" She asked, staring me in the eye.

"Well, I was going to go to Camp anyways seeing as it's a week before Winter Break already, and I guess you can come with me, although I'm not sure you can come in..." I continued, pointedly ignoring her cruel, cruel words.

She raised an uncertain eyebrow. "Nay?"

"There's a border, preventing people other than demigods from coming in. It keeps things safe, for example if there are monsters and such. But I'm pretty such you'll be an exception."

I could see her eyes changing to something forlorn- as if she was hiding something, but I didn't question it.

* * *

Zoë eyes looked more alive than I had ever seen her. She pointed at one of the shops, and I groaned as I saw that it was a clothes shop, but I let her lead the way. I realized that all she was wearing was a plain white dress, sort of like a toga.

She began looking at the clothes, most in distaste until she came to an outfit consisting of silver this and silver that. That should've been a sign to me right then- because I knew of a group that wore silver this and silver that but I didn't let it bother me- my mind too focused on how much it cost.

However it didn't bother her. No, not at all. In fact, she put it on and started to walk out the door when the alarm rang. I grabbed ahold of her hood and brought her to the alarmed cashier.

"Thou hast to pay?" Zoë asked me. "I thought this was free."

The cashier stared at her, and probably would have called the cops if I hadn't slammed down a hundred and seventy bucks on the counter and left with Zoë still wearing her clothes.

"Where art we going?" She asked me as I led her through the busy streets.

"Back to my place," I told her. "I completely forgot I had homework that's due tomorrow. Plus, we can save money and have dinner there."

"Hast thee nay money?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm not rich," I muttered.

She didn't comment further, and the rest of the walk home was silent.

* * *

I calmed down when I ate some Cup of Noodles- but when I started on my English homework, my mood went down again. In school, we were doing Shakespeare- which was the only reason why I could understand Zoë at all. However, when it actually came down to words on a paper, I was struggling.

Zoë watched me as I scribbled something down.

"Dost thou not know English?" She commented bluntly.

I glowered at her. "I'm dyslexic. Those words you see- I cannot see."

"Thou art blind?" She asked me in surprise.

"No!" I nearly shouted from frustration. I calmed down when I saw her extremely confused expression. "Dyslexia is when you can't read words very well- so when I try to read this-" I pointed at a Romeo and Juliet quote, "For me, it reads as 'Omeor, erwhe rat outh Oreo?"

I quietly thanked the Gods when she nodded. "I see." She said, and then proceeded to take my pen away and scribble down the answers as quickly as an adult could sing the alphabet song. "It is done."

I stared at the paper in amazement. Usually when someone helped me out with my homework (...Annabeth...), they wrote it in Ancient Greek, and I would be forced to copy it down on another sheet in English. But Zoë though... She simply studied my handwriting for a few seconds before writing all the answers in what looked like my writing.

"My father," she started as an explanation. "Every once in awhile, he would want a letter from my sisters- but they were too lazy to learn how to write- so I was forced to write it for them- copying their signatures."

I wondered if all of her sisters were as pretty as her, before shaking myself out of my thoughts. "Oh." was all I said, before realizing I didn't have any other homework. "Thank you."

"'Tis no matter," she replied, but I could tell when her face glowed that she was pleased.

I grinned, my hopes high as I asked a question. "Since it's no matter, could you teach me this stuff? I mean Annabeth tries, but sometimes I don't really think she gets it either..."

"Yes, I will teach it to thee, but who is Annabeth?" Zoë asked me amusedly.

"She's one of my best friends," I told her, my eyes lighting up.

"Just a best friend?" Zoë asked me.

I found myself thinking about Biz Markie's 'Just a Friend' and was wondering what she was thinking, when she spoke again- but it was like she had forgotten about Annabeth, because what she said next wasn't even relevant.

"How doth the microwave work?" She asked me.

"Hmm? Oh the microwave!" I figured I should probably teach it to her and hope to all the Gods that my apartment wouldn't get blown apart because of it. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time.

So I showed her what buttons to press, and as a start got her to heat up a glass of water, so that if something bad happened, I could manipulate the water in any way.

Zoë excitedly pushed in the numbers I told her to heat it up and pressed START. Except, even with my demigod hearing, I didn't notice the one beep too many.

We went back to the table, while she taught me the difference between thee, thou, thy, and thine. The thought never occurred to me that the microwave should have been beeping by now, even though it was past five minutes already.

"And so, thou is for-" she concluded, when we finally heard a beeping sound.

"Must have been too distracted to hear the beep before," I concluded myself, before grinning to Zoë. "Let's go see your first microwaveable thing."

She practically leaped towards the kitchen, excitedly pulling the handle so that she could see what was inside and...

The cup was steaming- as in, actually steaming hot. When Zoë tentatively reached out for it, she pulled back almost immediately, hissing painfully.

"Fie!" She hissed out, clutching her burnt fingertips.

I cringed, partially blaming myself for the dangerous task of letting her press numbers in a microwave, before leading her to the sink.

Turning on the tap, I let the water make a bubble around her burnt fingers to let it heal. Zoë watched in fascination as the water healed her skin, and it turned from a nasty red, back to the coppery-like skin.

"Thou art a healer?" She asked once I let the water wash away.

"I can only use the water to heal others and myself. Healing is more for the children of Apollo."

I walked back to the microwave and controlled the water so that it flowed out of the cup back to the sink where I let it drop. The metal made an unagreeable hissing sound. Then I simply placed the cup on a coaster to let it cool down.

"Okay," I sighed in relief that nothing had blown up. "Remind me to check what numbers you press in next time."

She nodded in agreement.

 **A/N: This takes place after The Sea of Monsters which is why Percy doesn't know Zoe. Thanks for all the support!**

 **Son of Tyche: Thanks! And this story is placed after the Sea of Monsters.**


	3. I Slightly Anger the Goddess of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Eeyore,** **Freddy Krueger, Bruce Lee or the Terminator**

Chapter 2

When I handed in my English assignment, the teacher peered down at the paper, scrunching his eyebrows together as he saw the many words that scrawled though out the whole page- answering each and every question in long paragraphs.

"Well, Percy," he said, looking surprised. "You've certainly outdone yourself." The he turned to the class, and yelled, "Alright, which one of you brats helped him?!"

Everyone shook their heads but snickered at me. Okay, so maybe Zoë had written everything down for me in her fake imitation of my handwriting, but I still a flare of anger. I should've been used to it by now- being an outcast from the school, but-

"Perseus!" a familiar voice called.

I swiveled my head to see Zoë, going in my English class without knocking or anything, and heaving heavily. My eyes grew concerned, ignoring the snickers at my full name.

"What's wrong?" I asked, expecting the worst. "And how did you get here?"

"Never mind how I got hither!" Zoë spoke, and I detected a hysterical note. "I believe a monster broke down thy door and attacked me!"

I stared at her. "How did you escape?"

"The microwave was too small for it to fit," she contemplated, while I blanched. "But I took a knife and killed it!"

"Zoë!" I hissed, taking her outside. When I made sure no one was listening- although I expected a few of my classmates were eavesdropping. "You don't say things like that in front of mortals!"

"Percy Jackson!" My English teacher shouted, storming up to us. He pointed at Zoë. "Get back in here! Both of you!"

I pointed at Zoë myself, confused. "But she's not even a student here-"

"No matter!" He bellowed, before switching his pointed hand towards the open door. "In!"

I gave her a helpless look and we trooped back in. I didn't even want to know what he was planning to do.

"Jackson!" He shouted, almost in my ear. "This is not drama class! This is English! So stop being so dramatic and don't make a play in my classroom! As for you." He turned to Zoë who held her ground and sneered at him. "You have a very vivid imagination-"

She spat in his face, turned on her heel and ran off.

(Later, I remembered my classmates cheering and I being in a detention- but the expression on his face was priceless.)

* * *

I leaned on the broken door of my apartment, facing the hallway. Usually, I don't stand there while looking like Eeyore the donkey, but I was thinking and relishing the peace. If only Annabeth could see me acting wise now...

I thought about Zoë and how she suddenly came into my life. I wondered if it was a sign of something greater to come, or simply just a bad omen, or _something._ Maybe, she hadn't just stumbled upon my door (how did she get in the apartment anyways?!), maybe it was the Fates.

Satisfied, I opened up the door and stepped inside, awaiting any burnt walls or scorched floors, or an injured girl... Instead, I found Zoë sitting on one of the blue couches and looking at the skyline. She stared at it longingly, as if she wanted an adventure instead of being cooped up in the apartment forever.

I threw the keys on the counter and thunked my backpack on the ground with a loud thud. "Are you bored?"

Her eyes didn't leave the skyline, too transfixed at the city. "'Tis not in my nature to sit around and do nothing."

I took that as a yes. I sat down next to her, joining her in skyline gazing. "When you have a life like mine, you learn to appreciate peace."

She pondered the deep sentence for a while, mulling it over, before her eyes finally stared at me. "And what is thy life like?"

"Adventurous," I shrugged. "But alive too. What was your life like?"

She didn't look too pleased at my short reply, but answered anyway. "Peaceful. But adventurous too."

I wasn't exactly satisfied with her answer either but accepted it. We sat in silence for a while, both our eyes staring at the view of cars coming and going.

"Tell me, Perseus," she asked curiously. "What are the Gods like?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking hard of how to describe them. "Which one?"

I could tell a name was going to slip out but she restrained her speech. "Whichever," she said casually.

"Well, there's Poseidon," I said slowly, deciding that it was safe. "Dresses like a fisherman, but he is(italics) the God of the Seas so that makes sense... He's outgoing I suppose. Although I have a tiny grudge on him."

"Wherefore?"

I winced. "When I was really little, my mom told me stories of him. Of how he told her that she was a queen amongst woman, and that he is a great man and all that stuff. But in the end, all those words didn't save her. He was probably fishing and releasing his kin when she got murdered when I was twelve or so...:

'Stop feeding the boy lies, Sally,' Gabe grunted, shoveling a beef and bean burrito in his mouth greedily. "His father isn't here- so how exactly is he a 'great man.' Your father doesn't love you punk."

'Shhh,' Sally told me, shooting Gabe an angry glare. 'And don't say things like that, Gabriel.'

He shrugged, his meaty forearms jiggling. 'Believe what you want.'

She turned back to me, soothing away my fears. 'Your father loves you very much, sweetie,' she reassured me, smiling.

'Dammit, Sally!' Gabe roared, slamming his beer can on the table. His eyes narrowed like a pig, and his face turned red like the tomato sauce mom used to make before she uses blue food dye. 'Who is here to support you? Pay your bills? Me! Not him! Not, 'The Great Man, The Father Who Loves You Very Much!' Your daddy left because he hated you, punk. Both of you. He was just using you, Sally.'

'Like what you are doing yourself!' Mom shouted, finally tired and angry and...

Gabe growled menacingly before grabbing the steak knife and waved it around threateningly. Mom's eyes widened as if she finally realized what was going on. She carefully stood in front of me.

'Percy, honey, go to your room,' she said quietly.

I didn't move, too transfixed on the scene that was in front of me. But my mom was stubborn.

'Percy,' was all she said- her voice shaky and final.

I ran to my room, but opened the door a little so I could see what was going on. I wanted to hear what was going on but my neighbours decided to blast out some music, so I couldn't hear anything.

Except for a really loud scream that was muffled.

I ran outside, looking at the steak knife embedded in my mom's chest- right where the heart was supposed to be. She was dead, and Gabe just chuckled, looking at me. He started to waddle towards me but was too slow for my rage.

There was a tug in my gut and I could see water rising above the sink. I didn't know it then, but I planned it. When he opened his mouth wide for another loud guffaw, all the water streamed inside his mouth and nose like he was chugging his six pack of beers all at once.

It was like he was drowning in land."

I finished the story- and I was disgusted to find that I had felt a hint of pride when I told of how I killed Gabe- the stepfather of nightmares. Should I have felt shame...? I looked at Zoë to see how she would react.

"'Tis indeed a tragedy," she said slowly, looking around. "Is this the same place where 't happened?"

I pointed to a seemingly random place on the floor, only uniquely distinguished by it's red stains that looked like ketchup. "That's where she died." My voice cracked, before I pointed towards another place "And that's where he died."

There was a moment of silence for what I hoped was for my mom, before she spoke again.

"Art the bodies still hither?" She asked curiously, and I cringed at the revolting thought.

"No... I didn't really know what to do at the time... I had enough common sense to not tell the authorities, but not enough to know what to do. Eventually I told Grover about it, and we disposed of Gabe's body. We made a grave for my mom."

There was so much more I could say about those tiny details, like how _long_ I mourned after my mom's death, and how lost I felt- or exactly _where_ we disposed of Gabe's body... But I left it at that.

"And thou live on thy own now?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I searched all around until I found Gabe's secret stash of money. I'm trying to use it sparingly, but I got a job, so I think I'm good."

"And what about this Camp? Did thou not tell me that thy could live there year round?"

"I needed an education," I snorted, feeling contradicting and ridiculous. "I don't know where to go when I grew up. If I manage to get older than sixteen that is..."

"The Great Prophecy," she breathed out.

I nodded. "Yeah. Wait- what? How do you know?"

Her eyes looked downcast, but still looked proud, as if she were royalty stuck with constipation. "Please, do not be biased, Perseus."

I stared at her, confused. "Why would I be-"

"I am not a demigod like thou have assumed," she said, as if wondering how to phrase it. "Nor a mortal. My father is Atlas and my mother is Pleione."

I said something really intelligent. "Oh."

She laughed shakily.

"Atlas, as in... The Titan?" I asked.

I felt more cautious towards her. Maybe it wasn't the Fates or some other powerful being that had led her here- maybe she was a spy, working for her father and- I stopped over thinking theories when I looked at her face. It looked just like when I had first met her: bleak and depressed.

"Hey," I told her, and although still wary, still thought of her as a friend. "Parentage doesn't really matter." I sucked in a breath. "I should know."

"But thy parent is Poseidon," she stated. "Thou hast respect."

"Not at first," I said, shaking my head. "They were wary of me- I don't think they liked me much. And just because of your parent, you have to prove yourself."

She nodded in understanding. "But this Camp, if they treat thee without respect in the beginning- how will they treat me?"

I looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "You keep it a secret."

The campers were friendly and all, but I didn't want to risk the chance of Zoë on the ground- dead because of her Titan lineage. I was snapped out of my nightmares when a voice started to talk.

"Do thee want some food?" Zoë asked me with a smile that was becoming much more common. "I believe I have mastered the arts of the microwave."

And she proceeded to grab a packet of heat up pasta, jam it in the microwave and blast it on high for three minutes. When it beeped, she reached for the handle and jammed it open- and with gloves, she took out the perfectly heated pasta and handed it to me.

"For thee," she whispered.

* * *

"How did thee discover thou was a demigod?" Zoë asked.

We were currently walking to Central Park (where we would walk even more) and apparently, Zoë wanted to play a one-sided game of Twenty Questions.

"My mom left a note," I told her. "I think she knew something might have happened in the future so she wrote a note telling me everything. And then eventually Grover told me as well."

She nodded. "How come thou always glare at that place?"

I glared at the fish restaurant. "Eating fish isn't really my thing."

She absorbed the information before rapidly asking another question. "And what art those yellow things that move?"

"They're called taxis. They bring you places when you sit inside." I was actually starting to find humour in this, especially when she started to question things that I hadn't even thought of.

"Yes, but can thee sit outside?"

"It would be uncomfortable."

She pondered it for a while, before her stare met something else that required me explaining.

"What art they doing?!" Zoë asked in disgust but morbid fascination as we passed a couple on a park bench.

I looked to where her eyes looked and saw that things were getting pretty heated if you know what I mean. "They're kissing."

I quickened my pace so that hopefully, she would forget all about it, and not question me what a kiss was. I thanked the Gods when her eyes pulled away from the sight.

"But wherefore?" Zoë asked, bewildered.

"Because they uh... Probably love each other," I stated awkwardly. "It's called being together- like a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend together y'know?"

"But... 'Tis a friend..." She stated in confusion.

"Yes, but when people say girlfriend or boyfriend, they are much more than just friends," I said, hoping I wouldn't have to explain that much. "It's when they love each other," I added for good measure.

She nodded her head slowly, grinning slyly. "Is Annabeth thy girlfriend?"

My face turned red. "No."

It wasn't that far away from the truth. In all honesty, I didn't know what to feel for who anymore. Sure, Annabeth was my best friend, and still is- but ever since Zoë appeared in my life, I had been a lot less lonely in the mortal world.

I blamed everything on Aphrodite for my feelings. And I blamed Poseidon for reeking of seafood because only a few seconds later came a hellhound, baring it's teeth. And then I blamed myself for getting Zoë hurt.

* * *

Out of all the monsters I had faced, a hellhound should've been no problem for me. The Minotaur when I discovered camp with Grover due to my mom's note, the Fury at my old school, I probably could've taken on the Terminator if we were stranded in an ocean.

So I felt like a complete and utter failure when I lunged at the hellhound- oblivious to mortals calling the cops- and missed completely. Feeling like an utter idiot, I charged at it again, this time raising my sword in an arc and unleashing it towards the hellhound but it dodged out of the way with just a small scratch.

I was frustrated now, wondering if my swordsmanship had inclined over the few weeks I had stayed home. But no- it felt that with every lunge, it gained some sort of super speed because it avoided all of my attacks and started to bound towards Zoë who could only back up. Her expression looked slightly annoyed that she couldn't help.

"Go back to the apartment, Zoë!" I shouted, and I could tell she knew it was hopeless because she was weaponless. I knew that she knew the best thing to do was to get out the way and let me defeat it.

And she tried to. I could tell she really did, taking one last look at me before nodding and running back to the apartment.

But things didn't work out that way. The hellhound leapt, far further and higher than I'd ever seen before, and pinned Zoë down.

I had to face it. I wasn't Bruce Lee, and if I ran for her, it was a one hundred and one percent chance that she was going to die. So I threw Riptide, praying to Apollo and Artemis that it would aim right and nail the beast.

And it did.

But not before it scratched her face with three long claws like Freddy Krueger and caused scars that even ambrosia couldn't heal.

* * *

"I am fine!" Zoë stubbornly said when I approached her after the monster had exploded into sparkling golden dust.

She wasn't. Where the monster had scratched now lay three long marks across her face, and blood was pouring out at a slow pace. Luckily the marks weren't that deep- but if I wasn't quick enough, eventually she was going to...

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"'T scratched my face, not amputated my arms or legs," she retorted, but when she stood up, she stumbled a bit from the blood loss.

So with one heave, I placed her on my shoulders like a fireman and sprinted back to the apartment as fast as I could. If I was desperate, I would've gone to the nearest water area, but nectar and ambrosia had more healing properties, and I wasn't a true pro with healing yet.

I admit, I wasn't the best person with running- especially since I didn't have any water before to energize me. But before Hades could snatch Zoë from me, I opened the door to the apartment, dropped her on the couch, and rummaged around for the food of the Gods.

I took out one square of ambrosia and a flask of nectar and gave it to her. With a curious but 'too weak to care' stare, she took it- and after tasting it, eagerly drank the nectar and finished the ambrosia in record time.

Then she promptly passed out.

After frantically panicking, I checked her pulse to make sure she hadn't gone to my uncle, and then decided that she had simply fallen asleep. I watched her for a while, before quickly getting bored of seeing her breathing in and out.

So I did my homework. Shocker.

I wrote my thee's and thou's and thy's correctly and tackled math problems like it was a monster in just under two hours- just before I made dinner consisting of some overcooked spaghetti and some bad smelling tomato sauce due to the burnt onions and garlic. But before you go praising my cooking skills, I was too worried about Zoë to think straight.

Which may or may not be the reason Zoë looked over my English assignment and shook her head at dinnertime.

"It is thy, not thine, boy," she corrected, taking and erasing the words I had spent so much time on.

Then she proceeded to lecture me (again) on what thy was for and what thine was for. She handed me back the pencil and watched me intensely as I scrawled some words on the page. After I did that for another ten minutes, a smile graced her face.

My heart started to beat a bit faster. And I found myself the tiniest bit scared- because it was very much like how I felt with Annabeth. I didn't know what it meant though. Maybe I would have to go to the Apollo's cabin for advice.

What I didn't know was that it was an Aphrodite related problem.

* * *

My dreams usually always sucked. So when I heard a high pitched giggle in the darkness, I assumed the worst and thought it was a madwoman trying to hold me hostage.

I was close enough.

When candles magically lit up as if it was a romantic dinner, my jaw dropped when I saw that the most beautiful person in the world was right in front of me. She could've ran for Miss America every year of her life and still look pretty in a coffin.

But she wouldn't ever need a coffin, because it was Aphrodite. People always assumed she was one of the weaker goddess because they were coldhearted souls who didn't love anybody- but here I was, actually sort of fearing my life, because I knew that love could do a lot of damage.

And here she was, smiling innocently. I tried not to look at her face- but it was getting really difficult because her face just looked so beautiful and like Annabeth and like Zoë and like...

"Percy!" Aphrodite greeted, pouring some bottled wine into a glass. She offered me some but I politely declined. Pouting, she continued. "I see that you are facing some love struggles!"

She giggled again- and I could feel it causing a negative effect on my brain.

"First there is Annabeth, who you first met," she said, daintily sipping her wine. Here she giggled again. "But then you met Zoë. And don't deny it. I could feel the love pulsing when she got hurt!"

Annabeth may have called me a Seaweed Brain, but I connected the dots pretty quickly. "It was you! The one who sent the hellhound and made it have superpowers!"

She tilted her head. "Well, not exactly superpowers, more like a magical enhancement. And I didn't summon the hellhound, I just took advantage of the situation."

All the beauty on her face vanished to me. "We are not Gods like you- we don't heal like you. The scars on her face will never fade, you know that?"

"A reminder of the love!" She giggled, not taking any offence. "But that's beside the point. What I came to talk to you here today-"

"You can't just dismiss that," I said angrily, crushing the croissant in my hands and refraining myself from throwing it in her face. "She's scarred for life, and for what? Your stupid game of love?"

She casually refilled her wine glass and took a few sips, but I knew I was testing the limit. "Love is not a game, Percy. Love can do quite a lot of things."

I was silent, waiting for her to giggle again. After she finished her second glass of wine, she did.

"But anyways, I came here to talk about love!" She said dramatically. "Your first love was Annabeth-"

"I-Lov-What?" I spluttered out.

"Indeed you did- and probably still do," Aphrodite pondered, before smiling slyly. "But then there came Zoë. Ah, Zoë. The girl who still speaks like Shakespeare himself and has no clue about what this world has to offer. But you showed her! You have great patience- I would have simply brought her to a tour guide."

"Because you're a Goddess," I glowered.

"And you are half God," Aphrodite said menacingly, leaning in closer before whispering, "I could charmspeak Poseidon into removing all that godly blood inside of you- and laugh when you die."

Intimidated, but still reckless, I leaned in forwards as well, whispering. "And I could turn all these fluids here into shards of icicles so that you can see how it's like to be scarred for eternity."

We both stared at each other, her eyes going a frosty brown, which honestly reminded me of those milkshakes I drink. But then I focused on all the fluids- because being precautious was always a good thing.

"Well, Percy," Aphrodite sighed, leaning back in her chair. "You've got quite the temper. But before I leave you with a bad reputation of myself- I simply wish to warn you."

I held my tongue and listened as she sobbed a sob and gave a long sigh.

"Zoë... She might not exactly be up for grabs that long," she revealed.

"What is she, a bag of chips?" I replied, but felt fear growing.

She gave an award winning smile. "That, she is not, but if you truly love her, like I can sense, I would suggest that you tell her soon- before it's too late."

She snapped her fingers and I tumbled onto reality, and onto the cold, hard floor of my bedroom.

 **A/N: Just to clear it up: this is just after the Sea of Monsters, and way before the Titan's Curse. Also, this story is kind of experimental- I've never really written about 'love' stuff before, so this is new to me. Thanks for all the support!**

 **Cnrbrr: Thanks! To be honest, when I first started writing this, I was hesitant to publish because I felt like there wasn't really any plot to it. I'm not really sure where it's going either, ha.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**


	4. We Go to Camp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians** **or Karl Benz**

Chapter 3

It was Friday when I received the super important IM which would require me to go to Camp right away. When I told Zoë her face looked downcast at not going to Central Park for the seventh time. Nevertheless, she nodded and packed the little belongings she had before meeting me at the door.

"Well," I said, looking at my door which was closed. "Goodbye."

Zoë refused to say goodbye to the door, rolling her eyes and heading downstairs before I did. Putting on a hurt expression, I waved to the door one last time before following her.

"The door feels very hurt," I told her before hailing a taxi. "But we'll be back in two weeks so at least you'll get to say hello."

"Boy," was all she grumbled.

But then I really thought about returning back there in two weeks and what Aphrodite had told me. 'Before it's too late.' Late for what? I couldn't think of anything that would take Zoë away. Well, actually now I could, but Camp was safe right?

Assuring myself that Chiron was boss and would save us all, I leaned back on the taxi chair comfortably. Once it started to drive, I prepared myself for an ocean of questions.

"How doth 't move?" Zoë asked in bewilderment.

The taxi driver raised an eyebrow but didn't question the question.

"It has an engine and wheels," I explained simply. If she was that curious to know, I would drag her to the Hephaestus Cabin and let her stay there.

"There is no magic?" She asked.

Here, the taxi driver snorted. "You can thank Karl Benz for being a wizard then: he made the first automobile."

The word automobile seemed to spark her memory because her eyes lighted up. "I remember now!" She turned to me. "Even though we were trapped, occasionally we could go out and see the world, but 't has been quite some time."

So maybe that's why she didn't speak like a complete caveman. At least she was slightly up to date... In the Elizabethan era perhaps...

"And you are really sure that this is the right place?" The taxi driver persisted, looking at the forest. "I've driven a lot of teenagers like you in this place..."

Even Zoë was giving me a weird look as to why I would bring her to a forest with seemingly nothing in it. Giving a knowing smile, I handed him some cash and wandered to the hill.

"Trust me on this," I told her when the taxi drove away. I paused and looked at her in mock caution. "You trust me right?"

Zoë rolled her eyes as if I asked a stupid question. (Wouldn't be the first time...) "After eating thy cooking and accepting the ambrosia and nectar, I thought 't was obvious."

Obviously, right. Grinning, I held her hand and we walked up the hill.

* * *

The second I stepped inside camp, I saw snow fall gently. When I looked back, I could see Zoë holding her nose. She had, apparently bonked into the border and was now clutching her nose which was starting to bleed. Wincing, I took Riptide out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"I'm going to get Chiron... And some ambrosia too... If anyone or anything comes towards you, simply uncap this, and it'll turn into a sword," I told her-demonstrating, but was too busy running off to notice her shocked expression as she held the three foot long bronze sword in her hands for the first time.

Some campers greeted me as I passed them, and I nodded curt hellos as I sprinted to the Big House, opening the door with a loud bang.

Chiron's head glanced up, and his brown eyes met mine. "Ah, hello, Percy. Would you care to join us for the last bit? We were just about to finish."

I hadn't noticed that all the counselors were present and were having a meeting. This was awkward.

"Um..." I was looking at the refreshments that were on the table, but finally concentrated enough to not think about the food. "I need to tell you something."

And I proceeded to tell Chiron everything that had happened- except for our outings, because I couldn't see any relevance to that and this. I also excluded out the fact that she was half-Titan because you know. Haters and all that.

"So, you brought the girl with you," Annabeth deadpanned.

The Stolls snickered, but I couldn't really figure out why. "Yeah, pretty much. Except she can't get through the borders, and she has nowhere else to go- and you know how New York is these days, especially in the cold, and harsh winter..."

I wasn't trying to guilt trip them. Really.

"Well, if the Fates have seemingly brought her to your apartment door this winter, perhaps we will make this one exception, hmm?" Chiron mused, before standing up and stretching. "We will continue this meeting after the young lady is safely inside."

* * *

Maybe she would have been safer outside. When she finally came inside, people gave her funny looks- especially the ones who had heard that she wasn't even a demigod. I wasn't too focused on that though- I was more focused on what she had done a few minutes before.

"Boy, where did thou get this?" Zoë hissed, pulling me aside once I was in arms reach.

Startled, I didn't reply for a few seconds. "I got it from Chiron, who got it from Poseidon, who got it from... I don't know actually..." The history of Riptide didn't really interest me that much.

"The male," she spat out. "I aided him and gave him this sword."

I thought I would never get my sword back, and she would hold a vendetta against me forever, but she grudgingly gave it back, sending me a hard stare.

"I trust thou will use 't well?" She asked.

"Promise."

I was shook out of my thoughts, when I heard Chiron saying 'you'll be staying at the Big House.' Except currently, the Big House was where the meeting was held, so when we stepped inside, we were met by a dozen or so gazes.

"Everyone," Chiron introduced. "This is Zoë Nightshade. She will be introduced to everyone else later today, but for now..." He left it hanging and led her the way to her new room, which left me to the others.

"Wow, Perce," Travis said, grinning. "You really have a way with the ladies. First A-"

Silena nudged him in the ribs. "True love will unravel itself without your big mouth, idiot."

Charles Beckendorf stared at her as she talked, tinkering with something until he accidentally hammered his pinky. Immediately Lee Fletcher got out a bandaid from his pocket and handed it to his fellow camper. In the midst of it all, Clarisse guffawed.

But that was all just background noise to me- I was too focused on the girl which had become my best friend in under a year. I took a seat next to her- mainly because that was the only seat free.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied. I was hoping she would say more, and thankfully she did. "So. Zoë Nightshade, huh?"

"What about her?" My tone was defensive, but only because hers was offensive.

"Just seems kind of random," she lamented. "I mean, a girl that doesn't even speak modern English just shows up at your door- and that's your door, not anyone else, and simply crashes at your place. Seems a bit... Suspicious, I suppose."

"She's not a monster or anything, if that's what you mean," I retorted.

"She very well could be. And even if she isn't a monster- who exactly is she? Not a demigod, and perhaps not a mortal either seeing of how she spoke of dragons and heroes. Putting all those species aside, who exactly is she then?"

I was saved by the centaur- who came in just as Annabeth finished her unknown theory.

"Now that that's aside," Chiron said in a jovial tone. "Meeting dismissed. Except Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia. I need to discuss something with you."

Everyone rose and left, while Clarisse nudged me on the way nastily. I rubbed my shoulder in discomfort because I thought I could hear a crack.

When everyone left, Chiron began: "As you know, Grover has been going on a quest to search for demigods and was successful. Usually I would only get one of you... But he has informed me that somewhere outside the area he is situated at is infested with monsters- a sort of hideout for them."

"So you want us to help bring the demigod here, and kill all the monsters?" I asked, taking a _wild_ guess.

Chiron nodded approvingly. "Yes. That is, if you are up to it? It can probably get quite dangerous, but you three are the best fighters-"

All three of us nodded eagerly even before he finished his sentence.

"Alright. Well you are due to go this Saturday, so off you go now."

Thalia left with Annabeth- though the latter sent me an inquiring gaze because I was staying behind. I shot her a 'I'll see you later look' and she nodded before following her sister-like figure.

"Chiron," I started when the centaur was clearing some papers on the table.

"Hmm?" He didn't look up, but I could tell by his ears that he was listening.

"Zoë _is_ allowed to stay here right? It's just for the holidays, and then we'll be back in the apartment..."

"Ah, yes about that," he chuckled when he saw my fearful gaze and backtracked. "No, it's nothing terrible. Yes, Miss Nightshade can stay here during the time of your stay, I just have one question..."

He seemed to stop, which I furrowed my brow at. "And that is...?" I prompted.

"Will Zoë be a permanent guest in your apartment? Just out of curiosity."

"Well... Where else can she go?" I asked, puzzled.

Chiron smiled. "True enough, Percy." He glanced at the clock which loomed over us threateningly. "And now I believe you have to go to canoeing in five minutes?"

"But it's my first day back and I was hoping to show Zoë around," I protested.

He gave me a look. "You know the rules. And Zoë has the same schedule as you. There she is now."

And there she was. Wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt but not looking too happy about it. Scowling, she joined me and Chiron, who gave her a schedule. Giving us both a smile, he was off.

"This shirt," she complained as we made our way to canoeing. "'Tis so orange."

"Not your favorite color?" I asked.

She looked at me sourly, tugged at the shirt and left me without an answer. Grinning, I followed her.

"Well you have to deal with it for another two weeks!" I called out. I followed her annoyed stomping before realizing we were going the wrong way- to the cabins. "You're going the wrong way, by the way."

"Well thou art the tour guide- and thou art following me," she grumbled, which made me see sense.

I was about to reply, but I heard some marching footsteps beside me and I could see Annabeth and her half-siblings, all marching orderly towards their next activity. Zoë was still lagging behind, and me, being the brilliant social tour guide started talking to the head counselor next to me.

"Hey," I greeted for the second time today.

"Hey," she replied, though her voice was tight.

No more conversation passed between us, which was awkward. When she headed off in the opposite direction without saying goodbye, my steps faltered slightly. Man, she was cold today- and that had nothing to do with the fact that it was snowing.

I gave Zoë a helpless look and she responded wordlessly with a shrug but there was a look in her eye- the one that all girls seem to have when they knew something you didn't.

* * *

Dinner was eventful. When Zoë shuffled in the pavilion and sat where Chiron and Mr. D sat people stared. When Chiron announced that 'This is Zoë Nightshade' they stared even more. There was no telling who her parentage was or where she came from.

So I prided myself in having a better reaction than most of the campers because she did the exact same thing of appearing in my place out of the blue, than right now. It was like she was an appearing act- but I never knew that she could be a vanishing one too.

I thought about what Aphrodite had cautioned me about and stared at her at dinner. Except my eyes moved around and landed on Annabeth's who gave me a nod of acknowledgement before eating her steak viciously- attacking it brutally with a knife and stabbing it with a fork.

My eyebrows were raised but I focused on my own dinner. Occasionally Grover would've join me but he was off in his quest. So I was sitting all alone- a lot like Thalia, who stared grumpily at the other campers.

I was kind of hoping Zoë would join me, but she was talking to Chiron. Instead, I heard the wooden bench creak. Turning sideways to see who or what it was, I saw Thalia smirking at me, before nudging my side.

"Got bored," she said.

Even though her and I didn't always get along great, I guess we _were_ cousins…

Yet people were staring at her act of defiance in shock- as if no one had ever sat at another person's godly table before.

"If I get blasted," she started, "I'm blaming you."

I threw a grape at her but she merely caught it expertly. "Why me?"

"You looked like a kicked dolphin," she answered, as if that cleared everything up.

I glared at her. "No, I don't."

She cackled. "Believe what you want Jackson."

"You're just lonely," I told her bluntly.

She ate the grape I had thrown at her- even though there was still some spaghetti left on her plate. "So are you."

I thought about what she said. I don't think I was lonely. Maybe before, when I lived alone. But now, since Zoë was with me, I felt like my feelings with the mortal and demigod world had evened out: I had great friends in both.

I shrugged. "Nah. But believe what you want, oh mighty daughter of Zeus."

"Thank you, for your permission."

I gave a mock salute, before she threw a tomato at my face. Glaring, I caught it before throwing it back- except this time it exploded in her face.

Eyes wide open, she glared back, before trying to shove me off the bench, but I grabbed hold of her wrists so we both tumbled to the ground at the same time.

Before things got even more brutal, I saw Chiron standing above us with a disapproving look on his face.

 **A/N: Agh, that was a pretty bad end to the chapter. Also, the demigod that Grover found isn't Nico or Bianca, and the quest isn't going to be like The Titan's Curse just in case anyone was wondering. Thanks for all the support!**

 **Guest: Actually, this is the part where it's a somewhat 'major' AU. Artemis hasn't met Zoë yet and vice versa.**

 **The Sorrowful Deity: Thank you! Romance isn't usually my thing, so I appreciate your comment very much :)**


	5. Thalia Unleashes Her Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians,** **Rambo, or Goldilocks**

Chapter 4

"So they art an immortal group of girls hunting?" Zoë asked interestedly for the hundredth time.

Halfway throughout the week, the Hunters of Artemis came. I was with Zoë at the time (and no, we weren't with each other 24/7) and her eyes seemed to be interested at what they did and what they stood for. I was too busy preoccupied keeping an eye on the hunters for what they _didn't_ stand for, because I did like to survive with all my parts functioning.

I was especially wary of them because Artemis wasn't with them and even if she was the biggest man-hater of all of them, she did keep them in check, I presumed. Which was probably why the campers were anticipating the Capture the Flag game tomorrow...

"Don't forget the part that they hate men," I grouched, slumping lower into the grass while drinking the Coke I had paid the Stolls a golden drachma for.

"Oh, yes that too," Zoë muttered, looking at me.

"Are you planning on joining, Zoë?" Annabeth asked, just starting to sketch another blueprint.

The Coke was all across Annabeth's blueprint in tiny droplets of spit as I did a double take. "What?!"

Annabeth glared at me, even though I only saw her sketch two lines that intersected. I was too busy looking at Zoë who shrugged nonchalantly. Words didn't have to be spoken but I remembered Aphrodite's words (even though it had been circling my head like a halo these last few days.)

And even through all warnings and obvious signs, I still didn't ask her. I was too busy pretending to be a fool- clueless and acting as if no, she wouldn't join because she just... Wouldn't.

My thoughts got cleared up when I heard Annabeth crumple the paper and made a perfect shot to a nearby dryad with a recycling bin. She didn't seem to be glaring at me anymore, which I thought was a good thing. An angry Annabeth could be terrifying.

"Has there been a male in your life which has caused you so much pain you would have to join the Hunters of Artemis?" Annabeth asked Zoë who was busy chugging down a Coke.

My mouth opening wide in shock, Zoë slammed down the can so hard on the grass, it managed to crumple by her mere strength. She ignored my facial reaction and turned to Annabeth.

"Yes," Zoë answered truthfully. "Yes, there has."

Annabeth didn't pry, just stared at Zoë's eyes warily. "Just know that even though someone has hurt you, it doesn't necessarily mean that you feel obliged to do something because of that. There are other good things in this world."

Even though Zoë was probably the older one, Annabeth seemed much wiser there and then. The latter shrugged afterwards before starting on another sketch in her notepad.

Zoë looked like she wanted to say something but looked to me and remained silent.

And that was all there was to our free time. Just silence.

"Hey, Chase," a gruff voice grunted.

Annabeth didn't look up from drawing. "Hmmm?"

"Hate to admit it, but you're our best chance to plan the Capture the Flag game for tomorrow."

"Gather around all the counsellors," she replied nonchalantly.

Clarisse scoffed. "I'm not a messenger. Ask this punk to do it."

She roughly shoved me, and I shoved her back, disgruntled. Obviously it wasn't exactly the best move since her glare intensified, but before she could do any further harm, Zoë glared at her.

"Thou shalt do it," she stated, as if she were the queen.

Clarisse merely cracked her knuckles in a way that was meant to be intimidating. "Obviously I haven't taught this newbie a lesson."

"Back off, Clarisse," Annabeth snarled, finally setting her pencil down. "Here, _I'll_ get everyone. You're so childish."

She stormed off, leaving the two girls standing and me wondering who the childish comment was directed to. Maybe it was towards us all.

Nevertheless, I mumbled, "Yeah, back off Clarisse."

I didn't want to get up from my comfortable place in the grass, but after I sensed my early death, I hastily stood up, grabbed Zoë hand and sprinted. Even though I had cool water powers- Clarisse had been here way longer and probably had some deadly spear tricks that I didn't want to discover.

* * *

"Other good things in this world," Zoë quoted. She sneered. "I hope she was not referring to that beast of a girl."

"I think she meant..." I started but trailed off like faded paw prints. Trying to figure out what Annabeth meant could be pretty tiresome most times. "Something."

She scoffed. "Thee get mad over the simplest of things. Shoving?"

"Well, people do say that fighting is a sign of affection," a voice said.

Annabeth.

"Um..." I didn't really want to think about me liking Clarisse or vice versa. "If you think so."

"I do." She said solemnly, her eyes forlorn as if she was thinking about something. Scratch that, she was _always_ thinking about something.

Then she cracked a small smile- her first one since I've seen her in months. "You and Clarisse?"

Her tone was one of laughter, though there was an undertone of something nonchalant too- kind of like-

"Anyways, I arranged a meeting for the Capture the Flag battle strategy," Eyes gleaming, she continued, "Come on."

She ran back to where we had escaped from and we were forced to follow her. When we arrived at the grassy area, Clarisse was glaring at me intimidatingly but I merely glared back until I heard Annabeth's voice.

"We need a plan to defeat the Hunters," she spoke, determination shining through.

"The Hunters are here,  
Capture the Flag is near- guys,  
We have to win this."

"Hey, Lee, great idea!" Clarisse said. "Let's all defeat them with poetry!"

He ignored them. "My cabin has got your defense, Annabeth." he raised his fist triumphantly in the air. "Archers are a go-go!"

I snickered, because it sounded like an ice cream brand name, and... I started to realize that I hadn't ate ice cream in a while...

"You'll be stationed near the water," she informed me. "After Thalia has made the flag electric, she'll be joining you so that if anyone comes near the water, she can electrocute anyone who goes nearby."

I nodded while she continued giving people their roles. Finally, she stopped where Zoë sat, and her eyebrows scrunched up, probably wondering where she would station her.

"A bow," Zoë said. "Give me a bow and I will fight alongside Perseus."

"And me," Thalia muttered.

"You can go in the upper tree then," Annabeth responded. "Defend off any hunters crossing the border."

Zoë solemnly nodded, a smile on her face before she stood up. "Alas! I have not used a bow in some time. I will need some practice."

And with that she marched off down the hill towards the archery range where I could see the Hunters were. I opted not to follow, seeing how archery wasn't my strongest suit. Instead I stayed with Annabeth and the others who were lazing around in the grass.

"Everyone knows what to do?" Annabeth asked, and we all nodded our heads, looking hyped up. "Okay. Meeting dismissed!"

"Do you want to spar?" I asked Annabeth as everyone scattered.

She feigned worry. "Are you sure you want to? I mean... I don't want you getting hurt or anything..." there was a smile on her face at the end.

I stood up. "You say that now..."

Her eyes narrowed as she stood up as well. "Oh it's on, Seaweed Brain."

"Heh. Bring it, Wise Girl," I retorted.

And it was just like the olden days as we sprinted down the hill to the arena, laughter echoing behind us.

Except in the end, it was Annabeth laughing more because she was at least a meter ahead of me as she came to a halt in the arena. I stuck my tongue out as I arrive just seconds behind her, and she snorted, twirling her dagger in her hand.

"Showoff," I muttered as I uncapped Riptide.

She looked unimpressed. "Says the oh so mighty son of Poseidon."

Could I ever stop the bickering with girls in my life? I swore I could've heard a melodic 'no' in-between giggles.

"So you admit it!" I triumphed, ignoring the voice I assumed was Aphrodite.

"You wish," she said.

That was how our battle started. I made the first move, getting closer to her to strike but she merely blocked the move with her dagger.

"So..." I said. "What do you think of Zoë?"

If she was annoyed, she didn't show it. "I've only known her for a few days."

"And...?"

Her eyes narrowed as she ducked low. "Well at first, I was skeptical... We still don't know where she came from or who she _is._ "

I kept silent and she finally started to go offense, using pro moves which I could only block and evade for the time being. She kept on pushing me back, and I had the faintest feeling that she was angry, even though her face seemed only determined.

"Or at least..." She continued. " _I_ don't know her identity. After being with her for more than a week, do you seriously not know anything?"

I trusted Annabeth with my life, but it was Zoë's secret to tell.

I shook my head. "I just woke up one morning, and she was sitting in my kitchen."

"And you didn't kick her out because...?"

"Because not everyone is like you."

"Are you implying that I'm cold?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I-"

With one final burst on strength, she pushed me back harshly and I dropped to the ground- hitting my head hard in the gravel. She looked at me, eyes blazing, but there was an undertone of hurt in them too.

"If you find me so cold, why don't you go hang out with Zoë?" She asked rhetorically before she trooped out furiously.

I wanted to go after her, but chasing an angry Annabeth, I found out, wasn't usually the greatest idea. I decided to go to her after awhile.

Truth was, I did try finding Zoë after my decision, but she was hanging out with the Hunters- laughing as she competed as to who would get the first bullseye. I saw her win, and the other Hunters simply congratulated her.

Out of nowhere, an arrow landed before my sneakers, and I looked up to see the Hunters all glaring at me menacingly. I put my hands in the air as surrender.

"Why are you spying on us, boy?" one spat, a hunting knife in her hand threateningly.

I said something I regretted. "Chill."

I saw Zoë laugh, coming over. "This one is nice."

This one. Just an hour with the Hunters, and I felt like she was treating me like a dog. A _nice_ dog.

But apparently not to Annabeth.

Feeling dejected, I simply nodded before taking my leave as the Hunters snorted.

"See ya around, Zoë," I muttered.

"Wait!" She called out, holding my arm. "Thee art not staying?"

I looked back, seeing expressions that left me feeling extremely unwelcome, as if I was Goldilocks who had eaten all their porridge and broken all their chairs.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Damn right it isn't," a fierce girl said. She gripped Zoë's shoulder. "Come, Zoë. Let's leave the boy to his life."

She looked disappointed but I tried my best to genuinely smile at her and she waved goodbye as I left.

So now, I had one girl who is getting more and more influenced to become a man-hater, and another girl who currently seems to hate me.

Great.

* * *

Instead of finding Annabeth in the beach, I found Thalia. She was sitting on a rock, her feet curling up and digging into the sand as her eyes stared forwards into the calm waves.

It was a fishy sight- the daughter of Zeus collecting her thoughts on a beach and looking so _calm._ So of course I just _had_ to ruin the moment by tapping her shoulder and sitting beside her without invitation.

She didn't look happy. "What do you want, Jackson?"

"Last names," I said. "Scary."

She sighed in annoyance, and I raised my hands up in surrender. If this was the _third_ girl I'd have pissed off, well, that would've been a new record.

"Sorry." After a few beats of this itching silence, I said, "How's life?"

She didn't look like she was going to reply anytime soon, since her eyes were still gazing off without focus. And I realized that this was _me_ Well, not like a carbon copy in Dr. Moohoosalina or whatever evil scientist's lab had come up with, but with similar actions.

I'd never have a mirror before me when _I_ had stared off into the waves, but I sort of imagined it looking a little like the girl beside me. Not that I was a girl. Or a daughter of Zeus for that matter.

"I don't know if it's better or worse being alive again," she admitted, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I was going to make a joke about the tree never being dead but it would've _killed_ the mood. Instead I stuck with: "Why?"

She snorted. "The feeling of everything changing... I just wish time could just _stop_ so I can revel in it all."

Talking about time, I wanted to say. Did you know Luke is working for the dude? Again, I stopped myself, and I took pride in my control.

"That's deep," I said.

"Grover has horns now," she deadpanned. "I remember when they were almost nonexistent."

I stared at her as she tried to come up with ways to describe her missing moments, and so far, I didn't think that talking about a satyr's horns was the best way to start. But hey, I wasn't complaining. If I got turned into a tree and woke up a few years later, I'd probably freak that Grover might have horns as tall as a unicorn's too.

"I mean..." She took another deep sigh and placed her hand nearly a meter away from the sand. "Annabeth was this tall when I first met her... And then when I first saw her, she was like." She raised her hand higher until it was slightly taller than me.

I would've liked to try and understand, but it was kind of hard sympathizing with a girl who had been a tree for a few years. Luckily, she kept on continuing instead of waiting for any answer, and it was like she was talking to the open air instead of me, unleashing her feelings like _Rambo_ or something.

"And then, I find out that Luke is this scheming bastard who wants to make Kronos rise, so he apparently tried to kill you right? And then he poisoned my tree!"

In the midst of the anger, I heard hurt. She started to go silent, and I patted her back.

"And then?" I asked, almost jokingly.

"And then I find out that there's another child of the Big Three who hasn't turned into a tree." She grinned half-heartedly, but shoved me off the rock.

It wasn't the most painful fall I've had, but I still said, "Ow. You know, you're a great cousin."

"So I've... Never been told."

"Well now you have."

She smiled, almost to herself. "You know, I still wonder why Zeus chose a tree."

"Maybe because he looked at his surroundings and thought tree?" I guessed lamely.

"Yeah, but with all, his years of living, shouldn't he have otherworldly experiences? Besides, being a tree..."

I guess I could kind of sympathize with her. I remembered when we had all those Christmas plays back in school, someone would always want to play the tree either for humor purposes or to just do nothing- and I don't think Thalia wanted to do either of them.

"If I 'died,' I bet Poseidon would do something way cooler," I said.

"Pfft. Like a pebble or something?" She snickered at me, and I glared at her evilly.

"Well people do say, put your pebble to the medal," I supplied, before realizing that I quoted it all _wrong_.

My _amazi_ _ng_ cousin realized this too because she laughed so hard, while I facepalmed.

After that it was all just random chatter, and I almost forgot the real reason I came to the beach until Thalia asked the question.

"Why did you come to the beach anyways? I don't think you were trying to find me."

"Oh. Yeah, I was trying to find Annabeth." I didn't want to let off any more information, but since she shared her feelings, I shared mine. "Something happened."

She crossed her arms like a big sister would. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh my gods!"

I could've gone on forever but I was serious about finding Annabeth. But then, Thalia just had to start off another chain of the question word that questioned anything.

"Why do you want to find her?"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Why are you guys talking about me?"

A new voice entered and I could hear an exasperated sigh. I looked up from where my eyes had stared at Thalia's in a staring competition.

"He started it!" She accused.

"Well, she, _technically_ began it!"

"That's not how you phrase it!"

"Well whatever!"

Since her arms were already crossed, she didn't bother with repeating the action. I huffed- blowing my hair out of my face.

"I can tell you're going to be a great combo in Capture the Flag," Annabeth said in a mocking tone of appraisal.

I avoided the comment. "So where were you?"

"Somewhere," she answered vaguely.

"I see."

"Hmm."

I leaned close so I could speak in Annabeth's ear. "Sorry. I know you're not cold. In fact, you're pretty huggable."

It wasn't really what I expected my apology to be like. But then again, her answer wasn't really what I expected to be like either.

"Hmm."

We all sat in silence, and we all started to mimic Thalia's action of staring off into nowhere.

And even though it was unusually peaceful, I couldn't help but think if they wished that Luke was sitting in my old spot. And I wondered just _how_ he could betray such awesome people.

Just then the conch horn sounded for dinner. Thalia jumped out of her stupor first. She got up, stretching, and I heard a few cracks.

"Thanks, Kelp Head," she said quietly, before giving Annabeth and I a knowing look and leaving.

Annabeth took her time, and I walked the pace she walked as we walked back to the pavilion.

"I've missed her," Annabeth said with a smile. "Gods, it feels so amazing to have her back."

No matter how times she had said it before when Thalia was first revived, I still smiled along with her- at her happiness in general. Then, of course, everything being a race between us, she ran ahead.

"Last one there is-"

"-an owl," I supplied, catching up to her.

She glared as I passed her. "No, a fish."

"An owl!"

"A fish!"

The mantra continued until we both arrived at the pavilion in a tie.

"I think it's a foul," I told her. " _We_ are fowls. Y'know, a mixture between a fish and an owl?"

She shook her head as she headed to the Athena table and I headed to mine.

After sacrificing portions of my meal, I ate a bite of the burger as I looked over to the Zeus table, where my cousin sat alone. Like me. I thought that maybe she would come break the rules and join me again, but I guess she wanted to have some more 'reveling time.'

Instead, she gave me a questioning thumbs up- and with my mouth full of beef, I grinned and gave a confident thumbs up back.

 **A/N: So has anyone else been a tree for a play? Thanks for all the support!**

 **The Sorrowful Deity: It certainly is- and no problem :)**

 **ShadowGallade: Maybe I'll do like an extra scene, 'an AU of an AU' where Artemis and Zoë** _ **do**_ **know each other...**

 **monkeybaby: Thanks for all your encouragement!**


	6. I Get Called a Jerk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 5

When dinner was served the next day and Capture the Flag was all done, I finally realized the extent of Zoë's _stubbornness_.

Because despite her saying otherwise, she made us all lose the game. At the beginning, when Chiron anxiously started the game, it all went well. I used my awesome water powers to drench any hunter in water while Thalia fried them when they came near, and the other campers followed Annabeth's plan accordingly.

It had gone great then, and I managed to see more of Zoë's archery skills, which I had to admit, were at least a thousand times better than mine and probably two times better than the Apollo campers. I didn't know that it would've been our downfall, however.

Nearing the end, an arrow was fired near the water, and smoke came in wisps, which made my vision see nothing but grey. The only thing I could sense were two people running in opposite directions. I made the water swoosh towards the direction of where I assumed the hunter was running to: the border where they would win.

And I was right- the smoke got cleared up by a giant vacuum cleaner that the Hephaestus campers were holding, and I could see the Hunter spit lake water out of her mouth with hair as poofy as Einstein's. However, she merely passed the flag towards her unelectrocuted comrade, who sprinted towards the line.

From the distance, I could see a blur chased by a horde of silver approach near our line as well. I charged at the running Hunter with my sword, trying to give my side more time to _win_. But things didn't happen like that.

She used the flag from a distance to rapidly whack my head- so fast I couldn't dodge and I crumpled to the ground as I felt it clanging in the helmet. My ears were still ringing, but I desperately grabbed her leg as a last resort. She stomped cruelly on my hand, and continued running.

I had hoped that maybe Zoë could shoot, seeing as she had one arrow left, but she watched- entranced as things played out. I reached my hope out to Thalia, but she was engaged in a furious battle with another Hunter who was trying to distract her.

I saw Travis and the Hunter tie in speed as they nearly passed the border, and the least I hoping for was a _tie_.

But no.

And arrow came zooming out of nowhere and hit Travis in the leg just as he was about to cross the line. My eyes followed the direction of the arrow sluggishly and I saw Zoë with no arrows left and a wooden expression on her face.

As Chiron had announced the Hunters' victory dully, I took off my helmet gingerly and let my eyes meet Zoë's who was approaching me.

"I think you fired at the wrong person," I blurted out as she beamed me up.

"Hmm." She said shortly, and I wondered if all girls used that very informative expression.

"Silver is the enemy in this game," I explained, pointing at the silver wearing girls cheering. "Orange are our friends."

Before she could reply, I saw a Hunter approach Zoë, her eyes bright. "Your archery is amazing! I mean, yesterday in the archery range, you were great but put in action..."

Then she seemed to notice me. "Oh."

Zoë looked elated as the Hunter patted her on the back and whispered something in her ear. With one last disdainful look at me, the girl in silver left.

"She seemed friendly," Zoë commented.

"Hmm." I said.

"In fact," she continued, a tad bit annoyed. "She seems friendlier than the campers."

I stopped my hmming response. "Is that why you fired at Travis? Because of personalities? Zoë, he was on our side!"

I was getting a tad bit annoyed now as well.

"Thee know what?" she snarled. "Maybe Cassandra was right: all boys _art_ jerks!"

And with that she stomped off.

A voice ghosted in my ear: "Nice going with girls, Seaweed Brain."

I knew it was Annabeth. "Thanks," I said sarcastically, before stomping off myself.

The funny thing is: I didn't even know what I did that defined me as a jerk. I didn't insult her. I just merely pointed out that she had fired on the wrong side and made us all lose.

With that thought, I settled on the theory that the Hunters were doing their freaky mojo brainwash thing on Zoë- influencing and telling her that all boys in the world are terrible.

But they weren't. Not all of them. And I really wanted to tell her that but when I saw her, she was with the Hunters. When she saw me, she gave me a small glare and turned back to her newfound friends.

I got frustrated then. And above all, I remembered that my hand still hurt from getting stepped on by a combat boot. I grudgingly made my way to the infirmary, my head hung low.

Footsteps pattered quickly beside me, and when I looked, I could see Annabeth.

"How's the hand?" She asked me jokingly, and I vaguely remembered the reference to a movie.

"Still a bit stiff," I replied as an obligation to the script. "Agh... It hurts kind of really bad."

She stared at my hand that looked like pink and red coals were glowing beneath my skin and winced. "Well, you've endured worse."

"Oh, hey yeah, I still remember my friend the pit scorpion," I said. "Same hand."

"Ouch," was all she offered.

"Please," I told her. "Never wear combat boots."

She slung her arm around my shoulder like we were comrades. "I'll pass on the message to Thalia, and huh, maybe I'll just tell the opposite to Clarisse..."

Laughing, we entered the infirmary where Kayla was lazing about, tending a patient. She spotted my red hand instantly.

"Hey Percy," she greeted. "How's the hand?"

I buried my face into the very same hand. "Please tell me it's not you who's going to help me."

Her face broke out into a grin. "I'm kinda occupied right now. I'll just call Lee or Michael or Will..."

All three of them were suddenly in front of me, blonde hair gleaming and eyes bright with flashy smiles. They dramatically led me to one of the white beds I'd grown accustomed to being in. I sat up on it, and after a pleading look to Annabeth, she sunk into one of the chairs next to the bed. I flashed a smile at her.

"So, Percy," they all said at the same time- as if planning something. "How's the hand?"

I shoved Will who was the closest with my very _un-_ stiff hand as the other two laughed and ran to other patients.

"Don't shove the doctor!" He cried out, but he was chortling as well.

"It's 'don't shoot the messenger,'" Annabeth corrected, a smile on her face.

"Geez, Percy," he said. "Are you still very sure you want Annie here?"

This dude must have been glare prone or something, because when Annabeth glared at him, he just chuckled. Then I remembered that she had been here since she was seven, and Will had been here before me so they must have known each other for a long time.

Then I saw them both still waiting for an answer. I went with a safe one.

"Course."

He shrugged while she smirked at him, and he made a funny face towards her. She retaliated by doing the same, and it was funny, because I never thought I'd see the day where Annabeth Chase stuck her tongue out with her hands on her ears and her eyes and eyebrows wide in a funky mode.

And some people claimed she didn't have a funny side. Huh.

"Okay..." Will said, looking away from her frightening face and looking at my painful hand.

Now that the adrenaline and anger was wearing off, I could feel the effects of the pain and I grumbled loudly when he poked it twice.

"Stop poking it," I groaned.

I swear he was going to do it again, just to annoy me, but he just went hmm. He walked to a cabinet and took a container of nectar- pouring a small amount in a cocktail glass.

"Here," he said, giving it to me. "I even put a nice umbrella in it!"

It was pink, a color that doesn't usually annoy me, but when I saw a a few dozen other umbrellas in different shades of blue, I longed for the aqua one. I suppose it was really the thought that counted, but I still glared at him nonetheless.

"Can I have the blue one?" I asked.

"The umbrella is already contaminated in the nectar," Will explained with what was supposed to be an apologetic tone but his eyes kind of ruined it.

"Then can I have a blue one along with the pink one?"

He shook his head. "I only have a few left-"

"You have tons!"

"-and we don't restock until Chiron sends us on our trip for supplies, which is a few days away."

I stared at the glass in disappointment, when I heard one of the Apollo campers yell out: "Hey, Will, guess what I just brought?"

He opened up the box he had been carrying and I could see a huge amount of little umbrellas. Will didn't even have the decency to look ashamed- he was cackling, while Annabeth facepalmed at the perfect timing.

"So can I have the blue one?" I asked.

It was Annabeth who grasped one of the blue ones, the aqua colored one, and placed it in the nectar for me, rolling her eyes. I beamed at her before drinking it and tasting the most amazing blue chocolate chip cookies ever.

* * *

After I was released from the infirmary, it was already time for the campfire. I made my way there alone, since Annabeth had left a few minutes earlier to lead her cabin.

When I arrived, I spotted Annabeth with Thalia, talking. They looked engrossed in their conversation that also looked rather secretive, and I didn't want to ruin their time together.

So I looked for Zoë, because I really want to talk to her. I didn't want to leave tomorrow for the quest without being on at least friendly terms with her.

It was Will's turn to sing, and when some of the girls sighed dreamily, and some others just scoffed, I located the noise and looked behind me.

I saw Zoë right away amidst the silver, and I waved at her to try and get her attention. When she didn't notice me, I made my way up there, ignoring all the jeers, and spoke directly to her.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Thee art doing 't art thou not?" She replied, not looking at me.

"Um..." I was going to say 'in private' but I didn't want her _friends_ to think I was going to do something. "Whatever it is, I'm really sorry."

She gave a sigh. "Nay, do not apologize, Perseus. I have realized that t'was I who hast wronged. Not all boys art jerks, and thee art certainly not one of them."

I wasn't used to her apologizing, and apparently she wasn't either, because her eyes were questioning, as if she wondered whether it was okay or not.

I didn't know what compelled me to hug her, but I did, and she cautiously hugged back, a smile on her face.

 **A/N: Kind of a short, filler chapter... Seems like the chapter lengths are all over the place, ha. Thanks for all the support!**

 **Son of Tyche: Well, we'll have to see about that...**

 **monkeybaby: Thank you- and goodnight! (Or good morning...)**

 **The Sorrowful Deity: For the original idea, I was actually going to put Thalia with Percy instead of Zoë in the beginning. Like, Thalia was an angel from a faraway land... I kind of forgot how I changed it to Zoë though, hmm. But yeah, it's not a Perlia.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**


	7. I Recreate Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Voldemort** **  
**  
Chapter 6

We left for the quest so early in the morning, even Annabeth looked the slightest bit disgruntled. Surprisingly though, I was wide awake and kind of hyper too.

"Morning!" I greeted loudly. Thalia merely glowered at me. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be the daughter of the god of the sky, which includes birds?"

"So?" She grumbled.

"So: the early bird catches the worm!"

"Go away, Jackson," she said in a muffled tone due to her dark blue scarf that was wrapped tightly around her face as if she was a mummy.

"Well, you're a bit wrapped up in yourself," I said.

Before Thalia could murder me, Annabeth stepped in. "Let's just get going."

"Yeah, Thalia, that's a wrap."

I felt a small amount of lightning surge through me that made me feel all tingly. "Ouch."

"Perce," Thalia said, fake wounded. "I thought you knew me by now- it's not that _shocking_ is it?"

I felt a hand grip my coat hood, and the other hand grip Thalia's coat hood. "Get in the car guys, Argus is waiting."

Laughing, I got in the back, and Thalia joined me, seeing as Annabeth was smugly sitting in the front.

"Okay, Argus, put the pedal to the medal," Thalia called out.

I frowned at her while she cackled evilly.

Argus did as told, and soon, camp was behind us and the city scenery in front of us. I guess Argus didn't want to hear us bickering, because he turned on the radio.

Thalia groaned at the music choice as it started to play some pop music, and I didn't really appreciate it either.

"Annabeth, could you change the channel?" Thalia asked, and I saw her nod.

"Yeah, maybe we could listen to some wrap music," I suggested, snickering.

"Oh my gods," Thalia fumed, before taking the scarf off and I was met by her blue eyes glaring at me.

She shoved me, and I shoved back more lightly, and soon it was a full out scuffle.

"Percy, Thalia." Annabeth sounded _pissed_..

We stopped. Literally. The car came to a stop, and I guess, in the midst of our fight, Annabeth was really hungry because I saw a restaurant in front of us.

"We should've gotten something to eat before we went on a quest," Annabeth said in annoyance. "But we didn't so I'm going to grab something to go for us alright? Argus."

She pointed towards us as if we were bad children who needed to be watched at all times. Then she proceeded to leave us alone with only Argus. In the car. With the radio playing some music.

And yeah. I actually tried to keep quiet, but soon I was tapping my fingers to whatever song was playing, and Thalia was drumming her palms to the beat.

And soon, we got into the rhythm and started singing along, even though I thought we sounded like dying whales being caught by evil fishermen.

When Annabeth came back with a recycled brown bag with the restaurant's name plastered on it, I immediately dug inside and found food. Glorious, amazing food that was perfect for Thalia, because-

"They only sell wraps," Annabeth supplied, fighting back a grin when Thalia groaned as she found out.

I finished mine before they even started. "Hey, Thalia, can I have your wrap?"

She clutched it almost possessively. "Why?!"

"I though you'd be more wrapped up in the wrapping paper."

I swear I saw my life flash in front of my eyes, but it was just lightning that shocked the innocent seatbelt.

"Jackson," Thalia fumed, looking really pissed off. "Stop."

I really didn't want to stop but then even Annabeth shot me a glare, and if four eyes glaring at me wasn't enough, all of Argus' eyes swiveled towards my direction and the intimidation started.

"I guess you guys aren't really into jokes then," I muttered.

They didn't reply and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence. The feeling of being hyper had ceased, and all I wanted was sleep. My eyes started closing, and a dream started to appear- a dream of Grover interacting with someone.

Like a camera, it zoomed in on them, and I wondered if the person was the demigod Grover had found.

First off, the demigod was a she- and honestly, she reminded me of a scary crocodile. Which led me to thinking if I could communicate with crocodiles... No, but actually, it was mainly her eyes which were slightly terrifying.

No- her _eyes_ reminded me of a snake whose attention was always rapid and hawklike. It's color was like a brownish red, and I instantly knew that she would get claimed by Ares. That is- if he _bothered_ to claim her at all.

I guess Ares would be proud though. She looked small, but tough also- with a messy ponytail consisting of short dark brown hair. A smile was on her face as if it was always there.

I couldn't hear what I was talking about, because their voices were so soft, so I crept closer and closer until I jumped back because Grover started to bleat loudly.

"Geez, Grover," the girl said, snorting. Yet she was looking around warily, clutching a bamboo stick tightly. "What is it this time?"

"Well, you know how your science teacher died?" He asked, and I started to get the gist of things.

Turning around, I saw this humongous (was that 20ft tall...?) creepy old guy who was at first holding a ruler, but then it shifted to a club that would probably really hurt if it hit you.

I wanted to help. I really did, but I felt the world shaking, and I panicked, still frozenly staring at my best friend who was trying to get them to escape but the girl looked at the monster determinedly.

"Jo!" Grover bleated, and the famous reed pipes started to play music. Terrible, terrible music, but effective nonetheless. "Run!"

The monster laughed- deep scratchy laughs that honestly terrified me, before the world started to flip and tumble, and-

"Percy!"

My eyes opened, and I blinked, my hands gripping Riptide. "Grover," I said lamely. "And... Jo."

Annabeth looked at me expectantly, already getting the gist.

"Trouble," I managed to get out, the laugh still ringing in my ears painfully. "They're in trouble."

Thalia pointed to a street right in front of us, where I saw people running away from...

So maybe the car could've sped up, but I unlocked the car door and dashed right towards the monster without waiting for a plan. I heard indignant shouts behind me, before I heard running.

I tried to recall the scenery in my dream, but all I remembered was tidbits of grey and a park bench nestled in some sort of green area. I was more focused on getting Grover and Jo out of harm- along with the rest of the pedestrians.

Not before long, I saw Grover summoning up grass to grow and hold the monster by it's feet. It roared but simply kicked, and the grass flew up like confetti.

"G-man!" I shouted, and I swear I could see his shoulders sag in relief.

"Percy! Jo, she's on-" He started to say, but was cut off by the monster doing what looked like the salsa.

I ran closer, and tried to see where Jo was, before realizing that she was right on the monster's _back_. She was whacking it's head from behind with her bamboo stick, and unsurprisingly, the monster didn't seem to happy with that.

Of course, if it was a human, it would've had severe brain damage by now, so I suppose I saw it's reasoning.

I quickly joined in the fight, raising Riptide to strike it down but it merely moved out of the way with speed that could beat the nymphs back at camp. Since it was quick and harsh, Jo flew off it's back, and my eyes widened before seeing that Annabeth had caught the demigod in her arms.

So finally they were joining the battle. I tried to look around to see where Thalia was, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked Annabeth once Jo was safely on the ground.

Annabeth quickly joined in the fight, scanning the monster over. "She's talking to the reporters."

"Reporters, wha...?"

"Tell you later, but focus!" She scolded. "The monster is a Cyclopes- kind of just a giant regular monster really."

She said regular monster as if she was just picking out regular pizza toppings. (Which was, you know, Greek pizza, but with extra olives.) Food...

"Should be easy," she summed up, but still frowned in diastase. I knew she had a crappy memory associated with Cyclopes, so they were never exactly her favorite monsters to meet.

Of course, there weren't really _any_ favorites when it came to monsters.

"It smells like a shark," Grover said. I don't know what he wanted to achieve with that statement, but I guess Annabeth understood because her eyes widened.

I cringed. "Not a regular monster...?"

"Maybe it was bitten by a shark, but it was like, Poseidon's favorite Cyclopes child, so he blessed it so that it could live, so now it has enhanced powers," I heard Thalia say.

I shrugged. "Makes sense."

Annabeth frowned. "So the theory is that it's bitten by a shark, and it has a faster speed than average Cyclopes, which can prove to be extremely tricky. What else do we know about it?"

"Well he has a scary laugh," I added in helpfully.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "That really helps. Thanks."

Thalia just snorted.

"His name is Mr. Odward?" Jo supplied. "He always heard everything everyone said in class, has really crappy writing, and when he slams his 'ruler' on a desk, the desk breaks in half."

"He should get fired," I said thoughtfully.

"He should be _dead_ ," Jo said vengefully.

"Or that too, yeah."

"Plan?" Grover asked Annabeth.

Now, we were all together- the five of us, against Mr. Odward.

"Well, he's quick... So we should cover all sides of him so he doesn't get to escape. Basically, just attack. Grover, since you don't really have a weapon, get it distracted by using the grass technique. It probably won't hold but it'll give us some time to attack. Once he's 'trapped,' attack, but avoid his legs, because he'll kick."

Right after, we split up and did our job. Grover played some song and grass started to coil around the monster's legs, and once that happened, my companions all attacked.

Except for me. See, Annabeth said avoid it's leg, but I stared at them and waited till one of them would do it's kick. Once it did, I ran and jumped on it's foot before sprinting all the way up his massive leg. Once his leg was high up in the air, I scampered and made a leap of faith where I then held his hand.

It was actually a little unnerving- holding hands with a monster, but then it started to notice a tiny little demigod compared to it's size called Percy Jackson, and it's hand moved down, then back up again.

I hadn't been on many rolllercoasters, but I deemed that ride the worst one I've ever been on. My plan was to try to get more up in the air so that I could jump on his face and stab his eye so that he couldn't see.

So I tried to wait for the right moment to jump yet again, but I was getting so dizzy I wanted to vomit- but if I did it would land right on top of my friends' hair, and while that would be funny, I don't think I would get a thanks.

Taking a deep breath (and holding in my sickness), I planned out my jump as best as I could and jumped.

And this, kids, is why I'm not a child of Athena, because I stabbed it's _nose_.

It wasn't supposed to be funny at _all_ but I kept on laughing while holding on for life because I was only holding riptide which was still gruesomely attached to it's nose.

"Got your nose," I howled with laughter.

Mr. Odward wasn't amused really. It did it's bellowing roar, and I took out my sword before landing on it's wide shoulders with ninja skills. I proceeded to hack at it's neck- and with Annabeth and Jo doing their stabbing, Thalia doing her zapping _and_ stabbing, and Grover repeatedly making grass sacrifice themselves- the monster gave it's final roar.

When gold dust rained, I realized a little too late that I was still kind of high in the air, and that I was falling- 15ft from the ground. I guess it wasn't that bad when I cushioned my fall, but my legs were still achey even after we started to walk to the monster hideout.

"That was wicked," Jo informed me, a bounce in her step as she walked beside me.

I could tell Annabeth didn't approve of my stunt, but she didn't say anything. I grinned and slung my arm around Jo. "I know."

"I saw you stab it's nose," she said with a guffaw. "It's like you recreated Voldemort!"

I clamped my hand around her mouth, jokingly looking around. "Don't say his name!"

She laughed loudly, her hands on her knees. "And then I heard you say..."

"Got your nose!" We said together and broke into another fit of laughter.

"Dude," she said catching her breath. Once she stood up straight again, her facial expression changed to a serious one. "Grover said..."

"Hmm?"

"Grover said there was a safe haven for... demigods..."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's a camp."

"Why are we required to go there?" She asked. "There are monsters out here, right? In the 'mortal' world. So why are we- the only ones who can defeat them- the ones hiding while the mortals ignorantly live on...?"

"Well..." I struggled to find an answer. "From what I've encountered, monsters don't really target monsters. All the monsters I've faced, they only go after demigods. _Us._ "

She looked thoughtful, and her hawk eyes looked wary. "Oh. But what about the monsters that you _haven't_ faced? What if there are other monsters out there? Ones that target mortals- what if the murderers on the news are-"

It wasn't that camp was some government facility, but I felt like she was questioning the system. Ignorance was really bliss, and that statement stood true in this situation, but now that I _was_ paranoid, I felt like a changed person.

"The murderers on the news _are_ monsters. Just because they don't have one eye, or scaly feet doesn't make them innocent. Monster is a term used for evil stuff. There are monsters everywhere."

"Like my mom," she mumbled.

"Eh..." I replied. "I'm sure she was _charming._ "

"She was the one who told me everything about the Greek gods and stuff. Except she never told me about camp. She just said that there was this place where demigods hide. She wanted me to save humanity from the monsters- to become the ultimate fighter- to get _acknowledged_.

"So she tried to lure the monsters to me- so I would hone my skills while ridding the world of monsters. And she... She wanted to _reveal_ the world of magic."

To reveal the godly world to mortals... Honestly, I don't know what outcome would emerge. Would the mortals live in fear? Or would revolutions start and mobs would attempt storm to Olympus? Either way, it would've been an extremely chaotic mess.

"Bad idea," I said. "What happened then?"

"She got pecked to death by vultures," Jo said seriously.

I grimaced. "Nasty way to go." I was going to offer my condolences or something, but she smiled.

"I've seen worse. But hey, I'm not going to say that she deserved it. She was fighting for what she believed in and I respect that. But at the same time, she wasn't exactly Mom number one. She would rather see the human race thrive than me being alive."

Replying to something like that was difficult. So I hugged her, and she gave a small smile.

"Hey, once we reach camp, we'll be okay," I assured her. "And if you still want to kick some monster butt, we can always sneak out and do that."

Of course, I don't think Chiron would be too pleased, but if she really wanted to semi-honor her mom's beliefs, maybe it would be fine.

Jo gave me a megawatt smile, and I realized that she smiled a lot. "Thanks, Percy." She paused. "Anyways, dude, have you seen these Voldemort pictures?"

She showed me some pictures which cracked me up more than a piñata before I realized that she was holding a cell phone.

"Cell phone!" I said lamely.

Her eyebrows raised. "Yeah. This is a cell phone."

I think I still might've been high off adrenaline, because I waved at Annabeth and Thalia wildly, pointing at the _thing._ "Cell phone!"

"Voldemort!" Grover bleated, and eyes squinting to look on further, "Christmas hat!"

"Don't say his damn name!" Thalia said exasperatedly.

I felt kind of proud because Annabeth ignored everyone but me. She walked up to me before pulling out a cell phone out of her pocket. My eyes widened, but it was more for comedic purposes.

"It's for emergencies," she told me.

"Yeah- so it wouldn't attract-" Jo started...

... Behind us, I heard the sound of monsters.

"Not at all," Thalia remarked sarcastically.

* * *

We didn't find the monster hideout, because the monster hideout found _us_.

Except, Grover told us that we were pretty near it already, and he was right. Even though I heard monsters all around, I saw this forest-y place with a small hut in the middle.

"This is it!" Grover declared, as we finally stopped running. "Smells like monsters."

"That's because we're surrounded," Annabeth said factually.

"You don't say," I said.

"I _do_ say," she corrected me, a smirk on her face, before it was replaced with a more determined expression.

I had to say, even though it was a monster hideout, it was also the perfect place to wipe them all out. There was a lake nearby I could sense, along with some trees for Grover to use, and some hiding spots.

Yet, despite all our advantages, we were severely outnumbered. Hordes of monsters- no battle plan really- just charged at us, and we fended for ourselves as well as we could.

And it went pretty well, the monsters weren't the most powerful- mostly Cyclopes with malnutrition so they were weak and easy to defeat. But I think Chiron underestimated just how many there were, because if he knew, he would've sent out more campers to fight.

Chiron chose us for a reason though. And as cheesy as it sounds, I wasn't going to let him down. As I saw dust appear, I made my way over to Thalia, who was battling a hellhound who kept on leaping like a ninja- making it harder for her to kill.

"Thalia!" I shouted, but she didn't turn around. "Idea!"

"What is it?!" She hollered back.

"You know how you say that I'm a _kelp_ head?" I said. "Bring the others there."

She got the gist immediately, and started to yell out our friends' names to go to the lake, while I started to sprint there. I've never tried something like this with my powers, and I prayed to Poseidon that it would work.

Luckily, all the monsters were more in the forest part than the lake, so I could use my water powers in peace.

Once everyone assembled, I told them my plan. "If Thalia zaps them one by one, it would take a lot of time, but if I use water as a mass to flood them, the electricity would electrocute them- leaving them stunned and easier to kill."

There wasn't really any room for agreement, so the lake started to rise- gallons and gallons of water starting to flood the forest. I made sure to encase my friends in bubbles so they could breathe. When the lake crashed down upon the monsters, Thalia gave a powerful zap to the water up in the trees, and I could feel the water and electricity frizzle together.

All that took a lot out of me, so I ignored reality and sat down on the ground cross legged, feeling my gut explode inside. If that wasn't enough, I still had to fight control over the water- making sure my friends were safe and that it only reached out to the monsters.

"Done!" Thalia said distortedly.

Groaning, I tried to will all of the water back but I _couldn't._ And I think that was the part where I started to write a mental will of who I should give my skateboard to, because I was losing control of everything.

The bubbles disappeared, so I heard shrieking, and I saw my friends swimming to the surface. I wanted to help them, I really did, but the water sloshed on the ground and started to go to the city. My gut lost the terrible feeling, but I could still feel something bad.

At this point, I was useless in the quest, but fortunately it was an easy fight. My companions started to hack away at the shocked monsters, and the number of them started reducing drastically, until some monsters started to run away.

I tried standing up, but with the pain in my gut and my achey legs, I staggered to support my full weight. Still, I uncapped Riptide and woozily joined the fight until eventually, all that surrounded us was golden dust and a couple of hellhounds that were running away. My friends followed, but I stayed.

My vision was starting to go hazy, but I pulled a funny face to concentrate on staying awake. I vaguely saw Jo approach.

"You have a nose bleed," Jo told me, handing me a handkerchief out of nowhere. She was holding her side tightly, and her hairband was lost, so her hair was sticking up everywhere.

I ruffled it up even more, and she jokingly flicked my hand away, laughing. Except even with my 'I'm about to collapse' vision, I saw specks of red.

"Jo?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She propped herself up beside the tree next to me. Her breathing was labored and heavy.

My eyes wandered to the specks of red, inspecting them, before they widened.

"I got stabbed," she said, showing me the wound.

I saw a knife sticking out of her side like a unicorn horn.

"No..." I whispered, trembling as I saw the harsh shade of red stare at me mockingly. "Jo, just..."

"Today was a good day," she said with another smile before her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

A red symbol consisting of swords in an X position hovered above her head. It gave me hope that maybe, _maybe_ her godly parent would try to save her.

But no ambrosia or nectar dropped from the sky, so I used the last of my water powers to try and heal the wound, but to no avail. I didn't want to give up, but the battle between life and death was already lost.

"...knife..." She muttered.

She was ready to die, but given from what she's told me, she had been ready to die a long time ago.

"All hail Jo, daughter of Ares," I said, and gently but firmly took out the knife from her side.

She died with a smile on her face.

 **A/N: So this was a weird chapter. Originally I wasn't going to write about the quest at all, but oh well. And yes, Jo is an OC. That died in the chapter she was introduced in. Sorry. Thanks for all the support!**

 **The Sorrowful Deity: Haha, the mystery of Zoë's mood swings is something I'd rather not explain...**

 **monkeybaby: Thanks!**


	8. I Meet my Mortal Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians** **or Mary Poppins** **  
**  
Chapter 7

Living as a demigod, death was always imminent in my mind. Those times I went on quests, and both times they were successful- the fact that it was _rare_ that no one died probably softened my mind or something.

Because this, _this_ death shook me- that I had indirectly caused it, because I should've paid more attention.

We returned to camp as only four to a group, and I could still feel the pang in my heart (as cheesy as it sounded) as if _I_ was the one who had a hole in their heart.

The only thing that kind of cheered me up was the prospect that I'd be seeing Zoë again. In the midst of the whirlwind that was the quest, I didn't really think of her much. I was too intent on focusing on the rescue- and we all know how _that_ went...

But now, thinking about her, my heart lifted that slightest bit.

The funny thing was, I left for the quest not saying goodbye to Zoë, and came back not saying hello at all.

It wasn't that I didn't want to. It was that I _couldn't_.

When we arrived back at camp; I waited impatiently as we made our way to the Big House to explain how the quest went to Chiron. Well. More like how Annabeth would probably end up explaining everything while Thalia would boredly be playing with lightning.

And I would go looking for Zoë.

It happened like I thought it would. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she stepped up to take the role, and I waved my hand as I went to Zoë's room. I knocked on the door, because speaking from experience, I didn't know what was behind that door.

It turned out that there was _nothing_. When I got to the middle of the small room, I did a full 360° just for kicks. I didn't usually go to her room, but I knew that it wasn't meant to be this empty. I vaguely remembered her silver jacket slung across the chair or _something_.

Stupidly I checked the closet to see if she had developed a sense of humor, but no one and nothing was there except for a few coat hangers... with no coat.

"Zoë?" I called out.

When there was no response, I trampled down the stairs to Chiron and a talking Annabeth.

"D'ya know where Zoë is?" I interrupted, fiddling with Riptide nervously.

Chiron's weary face looked even more saddened, and he took a while to answer. "Zoë has presumably left."

"Left." I echoed unbelievingly. "Left where?"

"When I went to her room to give her the revised schedule, with the double archery she had requested, her clothes were gone as well as she."

"Did you send out any search parties?" Annabeth asked, seeing my troubled expression.

Chiron nodded. "Plenty. None of them have found anything. Even through IM'ing, it says that she doesn't want to be found."

"That's possible?" Thalia asked in surprise.

"Under some circumstances. However... I am under the assumption that she has left on her own mere will."

I turned my panicked gaze at him. "What do you mean by that?!"

He met my gaze evenly. "They found out that she is the child of Atlas."

Annabeth's eyes widened before meeting mine intensely. I looked away. I knew she was thinking that I had lied to her.

It was Thalia who broke the silence. "So?!" She raged. "Just because she's the daughter of a Titan, in the end, doesn't it come down to the person itself?"

"What did the campers do?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't blame the mass, Perseus," he warned. "Most- having known her for a bit of time- accepted the fact and treated her like a friend. Others however... The stories of how Titans were evil and how they associated themselves with monsters... They bullied Zoë. There was quite a severe discrimination against her."

"The gods are the offspring of titans though!" I nearly shouted. " _You_ are the child of one as well!"

Chiron sighed deeply. "Only a select few disliked her at the moment her parentage was revealed. They paid no heed to all the facts you pointed out just now."

"The gods are gods," Annabeth pointed out almost quietly. "They can do what they like because it's like a hierarchy- they have the power making _us_ nearly powerless to do anything about it. So they- being children of some titans supposedly 'doesn't matter.' But when it comes down to children of the titans who are also _human_..."

Chiron nodded, looking almost proud at the logic. "She is right, Percy."

"So she left," I said numbly.

He handed me a slip of paper, where I saw in Zoe's neat handwriting: _Thank you._

To who, I didn't know. And when I looked at Chiron, he merely shrugged and patted my shoulder before strolling out the door.

Clutching the paper in my hand, I followed his lead and headed to my own cabin. On the way there, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She's tough," Thalia said. "She'll make it through, and I know that you two will meet again."

With those words said, she left to do her own thing. I wondered if I _would_ ever meet her again. And if so, where...?

A though hit me like a tidal wave, and I had the slightest sliver of hope, because maybe, just maybe she was back in the apartment. She didn't have the keys, but if she had gotten in before without them, she could do it again no problem.

There were still three days where I wanted to remaining camp, but if Zoë was really there...

I ran to Chiron. "I think I know where she is," I said. "I just need to get out of camp and go back to my apartment."

Usually he wasn't the keenest on letting campers leave camp, but he must've seen my desperation because he nodded.

"Stay safe, Percy," he said.

* * *

Do you ever have that feeling- when you do something you have such high hopes for- but when you actually get to it, and something goes wrong, you wonder _how_?

Because the thing was- Zoë wasn't in the apartment despite me searching and _searching_.

And I'm not going to lie when I say that I'm heartbroken- like in one of those cliché movies where someone just leaves. After being alone here for so long, and finally having someone who just fits, the feeling of being alone felt lonelier than ever.

So I ran to Central Park- my thoughts warbling in a giant whirlpool of worry for Zoë. Maybe she was on the bench- the bench she had always loved for no reason at all except perhaps that there was a dandelion blooming underneath it.

And there she wasn't.

My hope balloon that had been slowly swelling in my chest was slowly deflating, and was starting to inflate with a tight pressure of anxiety- the same kind of anxiety I had when I found out that my mother was dead.

But Zoë isn't dead, I reassured myself. Or is she?

I thought about the chances she had. She was alone- perhaps armed with a bow to fend of attackers- and was... Roaming the streets? Possibly.

Or maybe she was roaming the Underworld...

Fed up with wondering and no conclusion, I went back home- dejected and haunted by horrific images of her death.

* * *

When I lounged on the sofa, staring at nothing- I remembered that Chiron would probably like to be notified of my failure.

Fishing a drachma out of my fishy bank, I conjured up a half-hearted rainbow and muttered the words.

I saw Chiron, and surprisingly, Annabeth as well, talking. I was about to interrupt them, because I didn't want to waste another drachma, but by then, they already noticed me.

I could see Annabeth's relief at seeing me, and maybe the slightest bit of annoyance.

"Any luck?" Chiron asked, but upon scanning my troubled face, he already knew the answer. "Ah."

"Maybe she's somewhere only you and her know about...?" Annabeth guessed.

"I tried," I said glumly. "But I think that only happens in the movies when two people find each other."

Chiron gave me a half-hearted smile. "This might not be a movie... But you'll find that sometimes, reality can form the plot and thus- a story begins. Who knows what the ending might be?"

I didn't know what he was talking about to be honest, but I offered a shrug.

"As far as I know, in my life, happy endings don't happen," I said pessimistically.

My usual carefree persona was gone, and I didn't seem to _care_ anymore. What I said was true. Even though I didn't know what it said, I had the Great Prophecy hovering above my head like a raincloud. And just when I had found an equilibrium between the two worlds I sometimes struggled to balance, she had left- collapsing both of them without a care, leaving me wondering...

"Endings can be tied to emotions," Annabeth said deeply. Her eyes were almost mocking. "They can be however you interpret it as."

I don't know why, but it riled me up, as if challenging me. "So you're saying that if I just forget about Zoë and the fact that I care about her, and replace those optimistic feelings with hate, my ending would be considered happy?"

She merely shrugged. "If you interpret it like that, perhaps..."

"Please deposit a drachma for five more minutes..." Iris' voice rang out as a drone.

I slashed at the image childishly- slashing through Annabeth's face, while seeing the mist dissolve and sparkle away.

And I wondered then, who the wrongdoer actually was at that moment.

Yet at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to care for the childish act of who _started_ it, because Zoë Nightshade was _gone_ \- and to my knowledge, all alone in this battered world.

And I wasn't by her side.

* * *

When school began, routine struck: head lolls on desks, deciphering words, another detention...

In a way, it partially got my mind of Zoë, but in another way, I thought of her _more_. When I stared out the window in detention all I could see was the harsh downpour of rain, and I vaguely wondered if she had an umbrella. Or shelter for that matter...

"Alright, Percy, you can go now," the teacher said warily.

I merely nodded and zombie-walked out of the classroom with apathy.

"You forgot your backpack!" He called out after me.

My eyes widened, as I realized the familiar weight of my bag wasn't with me. My pace sped up and I grabbed my backpack, waving goodbye as I walked away.

I didn't return home though. Instead I walked to Central Park, which wasn't as crowded seeing as it was raining. I didn't care about the water droplets much, and let it flood over me, as there were mortals nearby.

"Excuse me sir," I saw a girl with a red hood on approach me, holding one umbrella over her head, and several in her hand. She was smiling and was holding one out to me. "Would you like to buy an umbrella?"

Even if she didn't look like an empousa or a monster, I didn't have the money. "I don't have any money..."

"They're only six dollars!" She persisted, almost pleading.

I was sure I didn't have any money, but I did a whole pantomime of searching my pockets. "Nope, sorry."

"Oh-"

The wind started to synchronize with the rain, and the umbrella she was holding flew away. Unlike Mary Poppins, the girl didn't join her umbrella. She started running for it, but seemed to slow so it started to fly further away with the breeze.

Sighing, I started to run for it as well, easily overtaking her and reaching for the umbrella just before it hit somebody.

That somebody grabbed it before I did, and his eyes widened slightly. "Hey, this is _my_ umbrella!"

I was going to point out that it was actually the girl's but when I looked back, I saw a figure running away, a red hood flapping in the gust.

Some time had passed, and I must've left him waiting for some time, because he hmmphed and walked away.

I ran after the girl with the red hood. "Hey, wait up!"

She started to run even faster, but I knew she was tiring. When I was in reach, I grabbed her shoulder while she flinched away from me.

"Did you steal those umbrellas?" I asked.

Now that her hood was off, I could finally see her face which was really familiar with orange hair and-

"Is your name Nancy?" I blurted out.

She looked affronted, before her eyes narrowed, taking in my appearance. "Is your name Percy?"

I shrugged. "Last time I checked. Hey, I didn't know you sold stolen umbrellas."

She shrugged as well, face twisting up in a snarl. "Not everyone has sufficient funds, _Jackson_."

It really was her, in all her flaming attitude. The only change I observed was her larger range of vocabulary.

"So I'm guessing you don't go to Yancy anymore...?" I guessed.

Well, here I was: making conversation with my mortal enemy. Literally.

Her twisted face loosened. "I do. It doesn't start until next week. Apparently that's the only thing dad is paying for: my education."

"People do say that education is the key to getting a job," I pointed out. "A legal one."

She sighed as if she had given up on life before sitting down on a bench, not caring if it was wet. I honestly had no idea what to do. Should I join her or...?

"I don't get it... What's so fancy about a piece of paper? All we need to do to get it is sit in a classroom for a few hours and get over a certain percentage."

"Knowledge," was my immediate reply and I joined her.

She didn't reply for a while, reveling in my amazing answer. "I guess," she grudgingly said.

"You said your dad only supplied your education funds, and you're here selling umbrellas," I told her. "Are you staying with him or...?"

"I'm living with my big sister," she said, and I could hear the adoration through her voice.

"Cool."

Our conversation petered off into nothing, until I supplied a stupid: "Nice weather we're having, huh?"

I heard a genuine snort of laughter. "You were always pretty weird."

"I thought the same for you," I said, nodding my head.

She smiled evilly, and I saw her teeth hadn't changed at all. "I have to go."

"Alright."

"Bye, Jackson," she said. Then- after some thought, "Here's an umbrella."

She handed it to me, and before I could protest, she left.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I opened it up anyways, the obnoxious yellow standing out in the midst of blacks and blues and grays.

"Thanks a lot," I repeated.

I wondered if I would ever see Nancy Bobofit again...

I didn't linger on the thought too much however, instead opting if I should go home or stay. In the end, I was still sitting on the bench with the umbrella opened to keep me 'dry.'

With that decision made I opened up my backpack and started to take out my English homework- my eyes absorbing in the mutated lines of Shakespeare. I actually tried pretty hard to understand it, but there was too much _love_. In a bad way.

"So..." I tried to summarize out loud. "There's this girl who loves this guy but she's forced to love this other guy who loves her but her best friend wants the guy who she doesn't love, but he doesn't love her..."

I ended up confusing myself even more. I wish I could ask someone, like Annabeth, but she was all the way somewhere not beside me with a grudge or something. And Zoë...

All roads led to Rome, but I felt like all my thoughts lead to Zoë nowadays...

I don't even know anymore... My thoughts were like a garbled mashup of negative emotions I haven't felt this heavily since my mom died. And it was weird, because I'd known her for my whole life, so it would make sense to feel tragically pained.

But Zoë... (There it was again.) I'd only known her for what... A few weeks? Yet I was drawn in. She'd only lived with me for a short amount of time, yet I feel like I'm missing a part of life when her disappearance made an appearance.

Just when my mortal life was getting joyous, that joy was replaced with an emptiness that increased the pang of bitterness in my heart.

Even though Camp had all these great people, all of them were focused on their own lives, and their own circle of people to chill with. Annabeth could sometimes be tough to deal with, no matter how much I ended up deeming her 'my second best friend after Grover.'

Zoë was pretty much the only one who clung to me, and I felt like we were companions in the complex mortal world. Us against the homework, the microwave, the...

Abandoning my homework with no regrets, I ran through the trees, looking up and sideways as if she was hiding in the bushes. Only when I was gasping for tremendous amounts of air, and my legs were achey and stiff was when I stopped- staggering a few more steps forward till I dropped to the dirt in a pathetic heap.

I just had to _think_ , and, to take in Thalia's footsteps, to _revel_ in it all.

I tried breathing in deeply, but it just ended up sounding ragged as I greedily inhaled the air in rapid breaths. After awhile, it settled down since I was just lying on the ground like a loser. _A_ _loser who lost his mom, his companion, and soon to be his life if the prophecy comes true,_ I thought glumly.

Eventually, my breathing settled, and I started those breathing exercises you would see in those slogans for cooling down.

And that was exactly what I needed to do.

I tried to clear out my thoughts- trying to imagine the worry as a fog that would hopefully clear away, and underneath the transparent sheets of white, I would see a figure...

But I lost hope a long time ago, even though I wouldn't admit it. The minute I read those two words she had written, I knew that she didn't want to be found by anyone.

Including me.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait- I recently started a new job and it used to really stress me out. Plus I got a cold in the summer even though there's almost a heatwave here... Thanks for all the support!**

 **bubbamoak: Aw thanks.**

 **The Sorrowful Deity: Haha, maybe this chapter might change your mind...**

 **Zeraus: Well here's the update! Or here was the update... Thanks for reading!** **  
**


	9. I Am Become Trash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Grouch**

Chapter 8

My sad face was probably seen by all my teachers because they kept shooting me worried glances (well the ones who _cared_.) One of them asked me to stay after class.

"Percy," she called out just a minute before the bell. "A word please."

It was more like a word or two and a sheet of paper.

"I'm recommending you to the counselor," she told me with a stern look. "Your school work, just before winter break was nearly as impeccable as you could've had it- but now your grades are slipping and you look terrible."

"That's because I'm sick. And I don't need a counselor," I mumbled through my scarf.

"Yes, you do," she stated, placing the paper in my hand. "I don't know what has happened to make you like this... But please, at least try to maybe open up?"

My eyes were wary as I squinted at the letters. "I can't even read it."

Her tiny writing murdered my reading brain cells, but she didn't even apologize.

"Just give it to the counselor, and he'll know."

Shrugging, I left with a half-hearted wave, before trudging to the counselor's office slowly. I didn't want to go, and I was pretty sure I didn't _need_ to go either.

I was completely fine.

* * *

But apparently I wasn't fine at all. When I opened the door and gave him the paper, he scanned it over before looking at me as if I were a complex challenge.

"I'm George," he introduced with a smile that resembled a rat. "You must be Percy."

"That's me," I confirmed, before sniffling.

"It says here..." He read the piece of paper quickly for effect, "That your grades are slipping, you've been acting moody, and when you sleep in class, you presumably get nightmares. All this has been happening since you came back from Winter Break..."

"That's pretty observant," I said.

"Quite so," he said, giving another rat smile. "How is your life?"

I shrugged. "Life-y."

"... Elaborate...?"

"My life is like a box of chocolates."

"Anything... Happen...?"

I nodded.

"Care to share?"

"Some stuff," I answered vaguely, before seeing a glimpse of an annoyed expression. "I got sick."

I was being insufferable and Annabeth would've been proud of that word. She wouldn't, however, be proud of my great socializing skills with the counselor.

George cleared his throat. "That's bad to hear. Did you catch the cold or...?"

I sneezed as a reply.

"I see. I was wondering if you had experienced any trauma?"

 _Oh yes,_ I thought. _There's this girl I really like who did a vanishing act, a little girl died in front of me, my best friend isn't talking to me, and my life is fated to maybe die._

"My cold is a real tragedy," I answered instead.

He leaned in closer, not amused. "Nightmares can be normal... But daily ones of presumably the exact same thing?"

"How would you know?"

"Zoë...?" He questioned.

Jackpot. That rat smile appeared, as wide and mocking as ever as I flinched ever so slightly.

"Ok, bye," I said, packing up my stuff.

"Talk!" He suggested as he stood up with me. "Talk and discover that heavy feeling disappear!"

"I don't have a heavy feeling," I denied, before leaving.

The only thing that 'talk' did was made me feel worse. I could've been home by now, enjoying some hot instant noodles. But no- I was still roaming around in the mostly deserted hallways towards the exit.

I was sick, tired and miserable. I swear everything and everyone was cursing me with bad luck- all those germs loving me, and the Fates hating me.

All I wanted to do was to see Zoë again, no matter how old-fashioned she talked.

By the time I got home, I had run out of tissues and since I kept on using my hoodie sleeve, my nose was red and scratchy looking. I looked like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer- my nose glowed as red as my eyes, which were teary with the cold.

On a whim, I wasted a drachma on an IM.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood," I croaked out. I wanted to make amends, and knowing her, she wouldn't be the first to apologize.

The mist showed her in a nice, sunny Camp Half-Blood eating dinner. Of course. I didn't want to interrupt her peaceful potato eating, but she noticed me first, as always.

At first, her face looked grumpy, but upon inspecting my face, she blanched. "Sick?"

I nodded pathetically, and I saw the other campers' eyes look at me. Then I realized that I needed to talk to her in private.

"I'll, um, IM you later," I said before swiping the mist.

Deciding that I needed to have dinner as well, I boiled some water instantly and added the noodles and the powders before waiting awhile. In the meantime, I collapsed on the couch and pretty much stared at the ceiling dully.

Yet of course- dull wasn't exactly the right word I should've used, because just seconds after my eyes started to close, I heard a loud banging on the door.

"Open up!"

The voice was eerily familiar.

Zoë!

I threw off the blankets and rushed over to the door. Maybe I should've been more cautious- being a demigod and all- but I was just overjoyed with the sound of hearing her _voice_ -

"Perseus!" she said.

I opened up the door with a large smile that was wiped off a few seconds later as I was hit with the lid of a garbage can.

* * *

I was cramped. That's all I knew so far with closed eyes: my back muscles ached since I was somehow in a curled up position and all around, pins and needles did the cancan. I felt like a turtle who was forced to retreat back in it's shell except somehow got stuck in the middle of the process.

Cautiously and fearing the worst, my eyes finally opened to a gray world- a world where the smell of rotting fish and alcohol was strongly present- even with my blocked nose- and a world where I was tied up with rope. As far as I could see, which wasn't very far at all, I was trapped somewhere- somewhere that hopefully wasn't the Fields of Punishment...

...then I remembered that if I went to any sort of section in the Underworld, it would require me to see a dude in a suit asking for drachmas so I dismissed that thought.

I forced my stiff neck to look up and realized that that was grey as well, except it looked like it was the home of many moldy mushed bananas. I spotted the ruler of them all, and I swear it glared at me.

I think I had a feeling of where I was, and I cringed at my newfound knowledge- especially when I felt some mush land on my hair. It was hard to think straight as well, as I felt a headache coming on strong along with my coughs.

Miserably, I tried to recollect my thoughts- trying to remember what had happened before. There was food- instant ramen with the flavor of pork and... _Then_ came the lid... No, before that came my naive hope that it actually was _her_.

But it wasn't. At least, I don't think she would put me in a trash can. Or would she...?

The thought sounded plausible, but somehow I doubted it. The idea of a monster, however was more ideal. A Cyclopes by the sound of it, because I didn't know any other monster who could mimic voices that accurately.

Either way, I had to get out of this cramped space.

First I tried to do get some movement within me, but all I ended up doing was this failed attempt of an extremely awkward roly-poly type thing which failed badly. It did, though, lead to the discovery that the garbage can was pretty light. So maybe if I rocked back and forth...

Before I could test my theory, I heard a large slam and a thunk before I saw the light... And Annabeth's face.

She looked relieved to see me, and expressed it in a sort of a disgusted grimace type of smile with raised eyebrows. I didn't know if it was because of my situation or my blotchy face.

Eventually though, she got over her funk and used her dagger to cut the ropes. Once I was free, I shakily tried to get up but my knees collapsed and I ended up in the same position of being trapped.

"Um..." I managed awkwardly.

I heard her laugh and I scowled. I felt her hands attempt to haul my arms out first, and that would've been logical except that it hurt quite a bit.

I felt no chagrin when I expressed my obvious discomfort in a whiny, drawn out 'ow.'

"Only you, Percy," I heard her say as she continued to pull without mercy, "Would get trapped in a garbage can."

"And the bananas," I told her, and she cringed.

Finally, _finally_ I had enough space and freedom to do a handstand without any restrictions. Except the handstand would have to wait until later because even though I was out, my body ached, and I felt like a paralyzed rock.

Except, the difference was that I was forced to _move_. To the shower. And while that sounded like a great idea, I didn't feel like using any more energy because I felt terrible.

Even so, Annabeth ordered me to take a shower and shoved me to the right direction.

"Have mercy, Annabeth," I groaned as I zombie-shuffled towards the bathroom.

"You smell worse than a skunk zoo," she said.

Just to annoy her, I started to zombie-shuffle backwards towards her. Except the problem with walking backwards was that I didn't have eyes in the back of my head, so I crashed into a couch and fell to the floor in pain.

Above, I saw Annabeth shaking her head at me. She sighed in exasperation. "Percy. Go take a damn shower right now."

"That's what the beavers say," I said randomly before sneezing. I grabbed a tissue before realizing that Annabeth probably wouldn't like me playing the nose trumpet.

Sheepishly I got off the floor. A shower sounded amazing, and I wondered why I even bothered with the theatrics of zombie-walking around with the stench of garbage protruding off of me. So I promoted myself to a turtle pace to the bathroom for real this time, and closed the door behind me.

Awhile later, when my aches were mostly gone and my smell became one of myself, I opened the door and was met with the wondrous smell of chicken noodle soup. I inhaled the scent greedily- miraculously, the shower must've unclogged my sinuses- and moved to the kitchen before thinking _agh, what the Hades..._

I hurried my pace to the kitchen and saw Annabeth stirring something in a pot idly. She must've sensed my presence because she turned around and rolled her eyes at my dumbfounded expression.

"What?" She said.

"I didn't know you could cook," I replied, standing next to her and inhaling the scent of the soup.

"I _can_ cook," she said, almost stubbornly. "It's just your first time seeing me cook."

"Not the first, actually," I said with a grin.

She looked confused for a second. "Oh?"

"Because you're always cooking up trouble!" I responded in kind.

She didn't reply at first- just kind of abandoned the near simmering soup and mock-cried in her hands. I poked her to see if she was alright, and she straightened up, shaking her head at me.

"I swear, one day I'm going to get a fish and slap you with it," she said, and as an afterthought, "And if I recall correctly, it's always _you_ whose 'cooking up trouble' anyways."

"That's animal abuse!"

She raised her eyebrows knowingly at me. "I wonder who you're calling the animal..."

I ignored her jab. "The poor fish... Being used as a weapon... Hey do you think _our_ weapons feel hurt?"

It was a weird thought, but me being me was curious.

"I'm pretty sure our weapons don't feel hurt because they're not exactly living."

"Yeah, but what if they're enchanted so they have feelings? What if, every time we sharpen the edges, they're in massive pain- feeling steel against metal and celestial bronze, and they're screaming inside but-"

"And what if they're not?" she challenged. "What if they're not screaming in mental agony on the inside and they're just... there...?"

I placed my elbows on the counter. "That's the problem with what ifs- you never really know..."

She merely shrugged, before turning off the fire. "Hope you're hungry."

"What if I'm not?" I challenged.

She continued to pour the soup in a bowl. "Telling by the monster dust in the demolished noodle bowl, I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten yet."

As I grasped the bowl in my hands I smiled at one of my best friends. "Hey, thanks Annabeth."

She smiled hesitantly, as if remembering something at that moment, before sitting down next to me on the couch. "So why did you IM me in the first place? Is it because you're sick?"

She sounded surprisingly tender, not at all jesting at the thought of me needing help like I thought she would. I shook my head anyways, because it wasn't really the reason.

"Just wanted to talk," I mumbled, and the floating pieces of chicken seemed to be really interesting at that moment before I ate them. "About... Stuff and stuff..."

Annabeth nodded, but cut right to the chase. "Is this about what I said the last time we talked?"

I copied her former nodding head. "Yes, no, maybe so..."

I don't know why I was avoiding the subject when I wanted to speak about it. Usually I just spoke my mind... Maybe it was because I _couldn't_ bring myself to be mad at her for her words. Not when she rescued me from the garbage bin and made me chicken soup.

She, however, didn't have a problem with expressing her slight annoyance and gave a long exasperated sigh. "Are you angry, Percy, is that it? Is this about... what I said...?"

I could've replied with my inner child speaking his innocent heart out but I steeled myself. "Kind of, yeah."

There was a hostility in the air that wasn't there before and I cursed myself for not letting it go. If I did, maybe she might have considered helping me out on my homework instead...

But no, the tense conversation (somewhat one-sided admittedly) continued with the screech of a chair. My eyes looked up to see Annabeth lean forwards in her chair- closer to the table- and also to my face.

"If that's how you perceive it to be," she quoted.

"With mocking eyes," I continued as if in a play of sorts. "Do you hate Zoë?"

"She's alright," she said. "Maybe I was a little ticked off that you didn't tell me that her father was Atlas."

"It's her secret to tell, not mine," I shot back. I mean, sure it was in her 'nature' to know every single thing on planet earth and galaxies far, far away but she should know that some thing are best kept private. "You didn't tell me Luke had thoughts about the Titans, either."

Bingo. She looked like she was contemplating her words but gave up in the end. I gave her a look like 'understand?' and she grudgingly nodded. I felt like she saw me in a new light, because I felt _smart_. Finally, I had outwitted the Wise Girl.

Still, I kept my small victory to myself, seeing as she didn't look too pleased, and slightly hurt at the mention of Luke's name.

Dinner passed on with a lighter tone than before, however, and I made the small assumption that before would be forgotten.

"So how did you even get trapped in a garbage can? If you wanted to cosplay as the Grouch..." Annabeth inquired curiously with a small grin.

"Huhgh upf," I said with my mouth full of hot soup. "I was making noodles, but I got too lazy to stand so I sat down... Then I heard this knock at the door and Zoë's voice..."

My voice faltered as I remembered my former hope- now crushed to itty bitty pieces like the unwanted bananas in the bin.

"Still no sign of her?" Annabeth asked.

"No. And I've searched all our places... As far as I know, she's done a vanishing act- even Iris can't find her..."

"Can't, or won't?"

I looked at her. "What?"

"Well Chiron said he tried IMing, and the outcome was that she didn't want to be found. Have you tried it?"

"I thought that since Chiron already had..."

But the words seemed empty, and to be honest, I hadn't really considered IMing Zoë at all. But maybe, just maybe it would get through.

I could feel Annabeth's eyes watching curiously as steam arose from the sink and a drachma was tossed in.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering and show me Zoë Nightshade."

I didn't know what I was expecting, but I was disheartened at the sight of my kitchen sink and a voice droning on like a broken record.

"Zoë Nightshade not found. Zoë Nightshade not found. Zoë-"

"Show me Iris!" I said suddenly, having this crazy thought.

The mist changed from familiarity to a goddess' face. I was guessing it was Iris, but I wasn't too sure.

"Well, well," Iris(?) said with a smile. "It's not often I get an IM, much less a personal one from a demigod."

"Lady Iris," I said respectfully. "Can you tell me where Zoë Nightshade is?"

"Ah!" Iris awed, as if having an eureka moment. "So the rumours are true!"

"What rumours?"

She waved my question away. "Just some gossip on Olympus-"

" _What?_ "

"-but it matters not. Zoë Nightshade does not want to be found- not by you, not by anyone."

"Why? Do you know-"

Surprisingly, Iris shook her head. "I only know of whom she is with, but not her specific location. And I believe that is all I know."

The conversation was coming to an end, but my questions were only just starting.

"Then who-"

"Goodbye, Percy Jackson," she said abruptly, looking at something behind her.

The mist dissolved before my brain was satisfied with answers. I stood there feeling hopeless and more lost than ever. However when I turned around, I saw Annabeth looking down at her own bowl of soup with a worried expression on her face. Like she knew something.

And, when I thought back to all the signs before: her interest with that particular weapon, her obsession with that particular color, the warning from _Aphrodite_.

Yeah, I think I was starting to know it too.  
 **  
** **A/N: Ah, man, poor guy... Anyways sorry for** **the late update and** **any OOCness with any characters, specifically Iris. I haven't read the Heroes of Olympus series at all, so I'm a bit clueless with those characters, haha. Thanks for all the support!**

 **(** **By the way, do you drink or eat soup...?** **)**

 **(Also, if any of you are confused by the word roly-poly, for me it means some sort of barrel roll...)**

 **The Sorrowful Deity: You're too good dude. Too damn good. ... :) ...**


	10. My Demigod Fairytale Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians** **  
**  
Chapter 9

I was forced to meet with the Counselor George dude twice a week. Each time I went, I grudgingly opened the door slowly, and every footstep was one of extreme reluctance. I would stubbornly say hello and hopefully nothing more than that except for a goodbye. All he got from me were reactions that I guarded well under my stone facade.

And while, maybe, one could say it was fun to watch the mighty George struggle, it wasn't fun at all. The sessions were always cut short to his frustration, and were always boring as well as vexing to us both. He wanted to know _me_ and I just wanted to know what the dinner for that night was.

School, too, was the same cycle of arduousness. Homework was a guarantee at the end of each day, but there was no guarantee that it would be _finished_.

And, seeing as how I didn't interact much with other mortals, my social life at school was pretty crappy. I'd like to say that I was used to it, but still- everytime at lunch I would kind of sit awkwardly in the library: where I got fed up with everything and everyone and-

I was in a funk. A 'love funk,' as quoted by Annabeth with sympathetic eyes and a sour frown.

...had I really been in love? _Am_ I still in love?

Considering that my heart felt like bees swarming around non(-stop)?

Its funny; I always laughed at the rare movies I watched for their cheesy romance, of how every time there's a guy and a girl, it was 'mandatory' for them to have a romantic relationship instead of just being cool around each other.

In fact, I got so stressed out that I had taken to meditating in Central Park at random times of the day. It wasn't completely outrageous or random. Odd, probably, but it calmed my mind and it was one of those areas where I could see the sky, which also equaled stars and the moon and memories of _her_ when it was nighttime.

Apart from fighting monsters, it was a great stress reliever.

And when the moonlight came twinkling down upon Central Park one evening, I saw her again.

"Hey, boy!"

My head turned so fast I almost got whiplash. That voice...

I blinked, and my eyes were met by familiar obsidian eyes. My eyes widening, I hugged the girl I hadn't seen in ages. After a while of embracing, I held her at arms length and took in the sight of her.

She looked the same but there was something about her that changed… makeup perhaps?

"Where were you?" I demanded, not necessarily angry, but still tremendously worried.

"Art thou not happy to see me?" She asked, and even though her lips didn't quiver like I saw in those chick flicks Annabeth and I had been forced to watch by Silena- her eyes went into a weird mode.

"Hey, no," I protested, but inside, my heart pounded because she was finally _here_. "But how could you just leave like that?"

"I did not know thou was meant to tell somebody that thou was leaving," she asked confused, before frowning, "Did thou not get my note?"

"...Thank you...?" I said a little sarcastically. "But that's it?! That was your 'I'm leaving' letter?"

True to her character, Zoë did her famous head in the air, nose faced upwards pose of stubbornness. "Why?"

I sighed in frustration, and my mind flashed back to when I first met her- back when her definition of morals included breaking in and threatening the person living in it.

"Well?"

Deep inside, I saw her eyes: narrowed but with an air of curiosity as if she truly didn't _know_.

"Because... Because I thought that maybe, I was more than just any 'boy' to you," I said.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Pardon?"

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore, you're back!" I exclaimed hurriedly. My giddiness acted up again and I stared at her with my previous joyfulness. Her face glowed ethereally in the moonlight. "Did you get so obsessed with silver that you put it on your face?"

All seemed to be forgotten, though I could tell she was still a little warbled. Yet, she still smiled a grisly smile, as if the thought was preposterous. "Not at all, Perseus. Guess what?"

"Is that a squeal?" I asked, only to be met with a small punch in the shoulder. When she didn't bother to reply at all, except with a 'guess what,' I guessed what. "Uh... You decided to bake some cookies for once?"

"No," Zoë said, her eyes mischievous. "Guess."

I groaned. We had been doing this for almost five minutes, and my mind was whirring. To be honest, I _did_ know what was going on. I _knew_ and I still stupidly blurted out, "You decided to be my girlfriend?"

In all that was _not_ supposed to come out. Zoë stared at me, the excited smile slipping off of her face. Her expression was shocked, yet pain was filled in her eyes as the words sunk in. She slowly started to back up.

"Wait, Zoë!" I yelled, even though she wasn't going anywhere. "Don't go! Please, just..."

Zoë stared at me some more, her obsidian eyes looking at me so intently, that I actually thought she was going to say yes, and we were going to be together and skip towards the sunset.

But things didn't work out that way.

Of course they didn't. Why would they, when my mind only ever thought of fairytales and foolish daydreams when it came to Zoë? Why oh ever, would I get a happy ending or an actual _girl_ to show the dramatically changed world to. Why, _why_ when I was born a demigod and subject to meet a terrible fate?

"I am sorry, Perseus," Zoë said eventually, as if she was actually thinking to phrase her words. "But I decided to become one of the hunters of Artemis and-"

"And you swore off boys for an eternity," I said.

"Yes," Zoë said slowly, as if she was finally putting two and two together- my comment from earlier sinking in like the Titanic.

But… Didn't the thought ever occur to you? I wanted to yell myself hoarse. Didn't all the times we had make us at least good friends? Or at least, a good enough relationship to tell me where you _were_?!

"Oh." I managed lamely instead, before it was I who started to back up. When I saw her look of slight panic, I smiled ruefully. "I guess you can't hug me anymore, huh, Zoë?"

She smiled a sad little smile that made me nostalgic for something long gone. "I suppose not, Percy, but..." She hugged me tight for one last time- and I tried to memorize exactly how it felt: the warmth, her new forest scent, her coarse yet soft hair...

She let go- before I could wrap my arms around her- and my arms went cold, even though it was summer by now. "Farewell, Percy Jackson."

The moon basked her in a beautiful light as she left, and all I could do was feel the litter goosebumps of warmth- ones I could never behold again.

Because Zoë Nightshade was gone for good this time: gallivanting across countries with her newfound family and an oath to swear off men.

She was a Hunter of Artemis now, and all I could do was nothing.

 **A/N: So if the ending seemed a little off, it's actually because I wrote the ending in the beginning, so I didn't plan out the whole story yet at that time.** **And by now it's been a long time since I wrote, so I wanted to stick with my original writing to fit the specific mood… I actually finished this chapter a year ago but didn't publish it; sorry.**

 **Anyways, though, thanks to all of you for supporting me all throughout this story! I'm aware that Percy is** **quite** **OOC and kinda lovestruck and lovesick and all that heartbroken feel** **s stuffs, but in the midst of the huge PJO archive, one more sappy story can't hurt. Thanks again everyone!**

 **The Sorrowful Deity: Haha, nothing percynall about it, no worries :) Hopefully the ending wasn't too sorrowful though, I wrote it a year ago… Thanks for sticking with me all the way through!**

 **monkeybaby: Thanks for all your support!**

 **BlackIce8812: Thanks!**


End file.
